The Behind Series
by Irony1
Summary: *COMPLETE With author note at end!* Buffy's a slayer,but Spike isn’t a vampire. William“Spike” is an FBI agent undercover to as Buffy’s new neighbor. What is William undercover to find out, and what does it have to do with Buffy?
1. cookies

Hey! I'm glad you all like this fan fiction! I love the reviews! ( I Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took a little while to post I was at youth group so I wrote it down then typed it up when I got home! Well Enjoy! And let me know if you like it with reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
COOKIES.  
  
"Don't be a stranger!" Joyce shouted to her neighbor.  
  
"I won't" he shouted back waving the wrench. William smiled and went back to the basement of his house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well he seems pretty normal," Joyce snickers putting her coat up and loading her stuff on the dinning room table.  
  
"Who?" Dawn wiped flour off her hands as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"William," Buffy grinned.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"The neighbor," Buffy's smile was ear to ear now.  
  
"Uh! Why didn't you tell me that's who was at the door!" She shot a murderous glare to her sister.  
  
"Soo.Dawn how are the cookies?" Joyce looked at her daughter.  
  
'Beep Beep' screeched the timer.  
  
"Well it's done now," Dawn ran into the kitchen turned off the retched timer and took the cookie trays out and put them on the cooling rack.  
  
"mmm, Yummy," Her mother smelled the fragrant chocolate chip cookies.  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally, you bloody machine," William kicked the washing machine playfully as it turned on.  
  
He went upstairs, and into his house setting the wrench on top of his kitchen table. He wiped his oily hands off on his white beater *undershirt? Those white ones ya know? Lol* that was already soiled from fixing the a/c, the pipes, the phone line, his garage door, the cable like, and oh yes even his flat tire. Things weren't looking up for him. It's seemed he spent more time fixing things than actually unpacking, which he had already done. He was speedy, and didn't take breaks, except for. he glanced over to the wrench.  
  
He looked down at his watch, it was nearly 2 o'clock, and he was almost tired. He sighed, out of great relief, that he was done fixing things, and that all his rooms were set up, except for his office/library, and some of the boxes for up in the attic, and Christmas stuff, because it was coming up you know. But he didn't want to do anymore work today. The doorbell rang which surprised him. However he went to the door and opened it revealing a smiling Dawn, and her trailing big sis Dawn.  
  
"Hello," William looked at Dawn.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn, your neighbor,"  
  
"Hi Dawn,"  
  
"I brought you cookies, as sort of a.a Welcome," She beamed.  
  
"Thanks," He took the extended plate, "You want to come in?"  
  
"No sorry, I can't we got to get back.My mom's taking me Christmas shopping."  
  
"Ok," he chuckled and watched Dawn dash back to her house.  
  
* * *  
  
EEK! I'm sorry I didn't put why William is there, because I have to go, I'm really sorry, but I'll try to get the next chapter and telling why William is there. Heh I'm really really sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed this so far.  
  
A truly obsessed Spuffy fan Irony 


	2. Unpacking

Buffy's the Slayer, but Spike isn't a vampire. William "Spike" is an FBI agent undercover to as Buffy's new neighbor. What is William undercover to find out, and what does it have to do with Buffy? It's been 2 months since Riley left, and Buffy's ready to get over him, but with whom (and hey the new neighbor is cute). Buffy's at her mother's house over Christmas and oh hey, Glory hasn't come yet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Devlin," William opened his ringing cell phone.  
  
"Ah yes, Agent Devlin, how are your accommodations?" The voice on the other end questioned.  
  
"Oh you know." William pulled back the curtain on the window, and looked into the Summers' kitchen next door, and saw Buffy washing her hands. "Beautiful." He trailed into thought, just watching her.  
  
"What, Devlin..Agent Devlin?"  
  
"Huh, Oh yes sorry, everything is fine."  
  
"Good, You have two days to get situated and learn the town. Until then Devlin,"  
  
"Good bye," William put the phone back on the hook, and walked outside to carry in more boxes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ooh Buffy, look at the hottie!" shrieked Dawn, who was watching William unpack.  
  
"Dawn, stop spying it's not poli- whoa," Buffy pulled the curtain back and stood next to her sister.  
  
"Spying on the neighbors?" Joyce looked over their shoulders.  
  
"Uh.us, no no we were just admiring the. the beautiful sky." Dawn stuttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, looks like a storms coming," Joyce laughed and disappeared into the kitchen. "He better get his stuff inside before it hits, it's going to be bad." Joyce stood in the doorway smiling and drinking coffee. "Uh, to waste a beautiful December day on rain too."  
  
"Mom, I think we should bring something to welcome out new neighbor." Dawn said with a devious grin.  
  
"Oh. I suppose we should," Joyce smiled at her rejoicing daughter, "But I have to swing by the gallery to pick up a few things. What do you want to make, I can see if we need anything." Joyce re-entered the kitchen with two excited girls following.  
  
"How about cookies," Buffy suggested looking to Dawn then her mother.  
  
"Yeah, cookies," Dawn beamed.  
  
"Oh well we have all the ingredients for that. You two get started and I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"Alright see you later mom," Buffy watched her mom drive away then, Buffy and Dawn turned to each other and ran into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damnit, where the heck is that wrench?" William looked around the basement. He glanced to the pipe, then to the door of the basement. He rushed up them and crossed the yard to the Summers' resident.  
  
'Knock knock knock' William's knuckles rattled on the door. Giggles rang through the house until the door wiped open and a smiling Buffy with flour smeared down her cheek and in her hair.  
  
"Oh hello, hmm.Sorry," she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello.Mrs. Summers?" He tilted his head questioningly.  
  
"Oh no, that's my mom. I'm Buffy," She held out her hand to him.  
  
"William," he shook her hand grinning.  
  
"You- you um... wanna come in?" Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Oh yes, I was wondering if you might have any wrenches." He motioned to his house.  
  
"Um.If we do they are in the garage, come on I'll show you." She started walking out, then turned and yelled to Dawn, " Hey Dawn, I'll be right back,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"If mom didn't get rid of them they're in here." She explained wiping the flour of her face and opening the garage door. She opened the dusty tool boxes and took a step back motioning for him to look.  
  
"Hm." he studied the tools and finally picked one up. "Thanks," he bounced the wrench on the palm of his hand.  
  
"No problem, just drop it back off when you're done." She followed him out of the garage as Joyce pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Oh hello.What's your name?" Joyce smiled getting out of the car.  
  
"William, and you must be Ms. Summers," He shook her hand.  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"Well I better get back to unpacking," He waved a hand to the house.  
  
"Yes of course, don't be a stranger though," she shouted as he walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
What has William come into town to find out about William. And will he become his neighbor's new best friend? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
I Hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up soon! Please of course tell me if you like it and if you don't please be kind lol. But I would like to have all reviews. 


	3. and secret agents

Hey guys, sorry again about not having said why William is in town, but well it's hard to explain, and I was sick today, so I got to come home in the middle of the day, so I started working on this! I hope you all enjoy and.well I tell ya after you read. And sorry if like it's supposed to be snowing now in Cali. Cause I've only been there once.and I don't know their weather!?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Cookies and Secret Agents  
  
  
  
"Good Morning, Agent Deviln,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's bloody cold here!" William grumbled into the phone pulling a sweater over his head and walking downstairs.  
  
"Ok well, I can't tell you much over the phone, but we are loading all the files we have on Buffy Summers, we have everything from birth certificates to fingerprints."  
  
"And.what is so special about this Buffy?" William looked out his window into the Summers' home while his coffee brewed.  
  
"Well I can't exactly tell you, just find out any information we don't have on her, like her daily routine, who her friends are, any weird happenings linked to her or her friends,"  
  
"Easy enough," William gulped down his coffee.  
  
"Report back to me when you have information, I suspect it will take a while for you to become friends with her family."  
  
"Yes sir," William shut his phone and continued drinking his coffee. He looked around his bare den and remember, oh yeah got to get a Christmas tree!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"I was thinking about getting a Christmas tree today, because we forgot to get one yesterday," Joyce said her daughters swallowed the pancakes whole.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn chirped up over a mouthful of food, and Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"So go get dress already!" Joyce clapped putting up her dish in the sink. Buffy and Dawn ran upstairs and were back down by the time Joyce put on her coat and shoes and got her purse.  
  
At the Christmas tree Store!  
  
Buffy and her mother walked along the isles of the trees with Dawn a couple steps ahead of them. She looked up to her mother then to Dawn, smiling happily, she hoped things could stay this way.  
  
"Hmm, how about we get some hot chocolate after this?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy and Dawn agreed in unison. Buffy trailed off into thought, perhaps why her mother was so active and happy was because her surgery went well. They continued walking but Buffy was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Buffy.Buffy," Joyce smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of this one," Joyce questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah, I like it," She smiled.  
  
"Good, go find someone who works here,"  
  
Buffy nodded and went on her mission to find the helper guy. She turned a corner, and there was a man walking around, she wasn't sure if he was a helper guy, but she yelled to him anyway.  
  
"Hey wait!" She shouted to him, she turned the corner, and almost bumped into William. She blushed and took a step back. "Sorry I thought you were someone who worked here,"  
  
"Heh, oh no, don't tell me I look like a worker. Uh the worst," he joked smiling at her.  
  
She grinned and blushed a little more.  
  
"You here with your family," he asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I came to find a helper to cut down our tree when I ran into you."  
  
"Isn't that convenient," he kept looking at her, she was beautiful, he thought to himself. When she started fidgeting, he realized that he was staring, and looked down to the ground.  
  
"So, picking up a Christmas tree for yourself?" She mentally slapped himself, of course why else would he be a TREE FARM!  
  
"No, I just thought I'd come look at the trees," he said mockingly.  
  
"Hey," she lightly smacked his arm.  
  
They both laughed, and started walking out to where you pay for your trees.  
  
"So I was wondering if you. I mean if you wanted to I don't know get some coffee or something?" William asked Buffy shyly looking at the ground the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, sure," She smiled at him and suddenly stopped in her track when she saw her mom and Dawn already having the tree tied to the car.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy, while you were gone someone came and helped us,"  
  
"I can see," she nodded. Buffy looked back at William who was standing a few feet back then looked at her mom. "Hey William asked me out for coffee, can I go with him now?"  
  
"Yeah sure," She smiled and waved to William, "Hello,"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later!" Buffy began walking with William to the coffee shop around the corner.  
  
* * *  
  
Stupid? Cool? Interesting? Boring? Let me know! It's kind of to um weird, but I wanted to get further into the plot of the story, and you guys asked for longer chapters, so. I hope this is ok! And I hope you all liked it! Eee. *nervousness* Please review! And thanks everyone for the reviews so far!  
  
-A truly obsessed Spuffy fan  
  
-Irony 


	4. Coffee Time

Hey thanks for the reviews, please keep them up! I'm loving them and as you asked for more Spuffyness, so I hope this is ok. Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Coffee and Fears  
  
Buffy and William made their way to the Espresso Pump, walking along the cold but sun lit path.  
  
"How do you like Sunnydale," Buffy shoved her freezing hands into her jacket pockets.  
  
"I don't know, haven't got to see all of it yet, mainly been cooped up in the house,"  
  
"Oh, well I'll have to show you around," She smiled sweetly up at him.  
  
The got their coffee to go after deciding Buffy would show him around the town.  
  
"So. Are you still in college?" Buffy looked at him with hope that he was close to her age.  
  
"Yeah, I'm re-starting my third year when fall comes around again." William recited his "backup" life to her almost sad that he wasn't sharing the real thing, but as it turns out he really was only in his third year of college, and only took up this life after his father died. He took a sip of his apple cider, which Buffy found kind of funny, because he had asked her to coffee.  
  
"Oh, that cool, I'll be starting my third year next fall too," She beamed and shivered slightly, but took a sip of hot chocolate, hey you know her being one for traditions.  
  
"Well what about your family?" Buffy inquired.  
  
He took a heavy sigh before talking to her, "Well, my mom died three years ago and my dad died a year after her."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered  
  
"It's alright,"  
  
William took his empty cup and threw it into a trash can sitting 5 ft away.  
  
"Not bad," Buffy nodded, but she took two steps back and landed her cup in expertly.  
  
"Ooo," he laughed and turned to face her.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you my favorite place in all of Sunnydale," She shouted running off quickly.  
  
"Hey wait up," He yelled in reply running after her. He dashed through a puddle that splashed icy cold water on his khakis and his navy blue fleece sweater peeked out from under his jacket. Buffy ran far not stopping, for her slayer power kept her moving, she looked back to see William keeping up with her, but beginning to tire.  
  
"Here it is," Buffy exclaimed pointing ahead. William followed as his exhaustion seemed to do the same and grow. 'Geeze what does she eat, straight caffeine?' He thought to himself. He fell into step with her as she slowed down, and they finally came to a stop on a hill, that over looked all of Sunnydale.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Buffy questioned him looking over the town.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He sat on the grass catching his breath. Alright so he had worked out in a couple days, I guess I should start working out again, he agreed to his thoughts. Buffy sat down next to him and waited for him to catch his breath.  
  
"So.Who lived here?" William asked motioning to the house.  
  
"Hmmm old friend," she agreed on the half truth.  
  
"William,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you still miss your mom,"  
  
William looked to his left, at her, "Yes, but I hardly knew her or my father, I was either away at boarding schools or in summer camps."  
  
"Oh," Buffy looked around, anywhere but at him. By the time 3:00 came, they had discussed small things, like music and favorite movies, where they went to school before, funny stories, or just sat there enjoying the scenery. And they finally found it time to go home, William and Buffy made their way down towards the tree farm, where William's truck still waited.  
  
"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Buffy pondered as he opened the car door for her and she climbed in.  
  
"Heh, nothing," He laughed as he got in on his side and turned on the car.  
  
"Oh well, you'll have to come to our Christmas party. My mom promised me and my sis that we could have one this year." She blushed as though she was asking him on a date, thought she kind of was. She looked at his as he nodded and drove, she hadn't noticed it to much before but his eyes were a remarkable piercing blue, his cheeks chiseled to perfection, and his skin looked silky to touch. Oh how he was handsome, she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by the car coming to an abrupt hault.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, "didn't want to hit the dog," he smirked and watched the dog dart away in another direction.  
  
"That's ok," she watched the town go by through the window until they pulled up to his house. William parked his car, and got out and by the time he got to the other side to help Buffy out, she was already opening the door.  
  
"Well, Bye,"  
  
"Bye," William said grinning his oh so sexy grin as she walked to her house.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I know it's kind of later, but I had two big projects to do in school, and only on is done, the other is like bigger and over a longer period of time. Well let me know what you think with reviews, thanks!  
  
Oh and I forgot to mention I don't own any of these characters.just the story. 


	5. In the Cemetery

Hey! Guys I heard some complaints that he's not all super agent sexy.well just wait ok. I'm getting there.This but all of those quite ones out there please review! I really hope you guys like this fan fic. And oh those who already read my last chapter. Coffee Time I changed the ending just a little bit.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. REVIEWERS:  
  
Slyffindor Playmate, Ike, Rachel, and Dj: You don't have to wait any longer!  
  
Kenya, Periwinkle, Ava, dreamcoat- Thanks for the reviews  
  
Shelby- I'm hope this is enough slayer/agent stuff.and the next chapter should be pretty good if not.  
  
Fusterali- Thanks for the review and I'm glad ya think it's cute  
  
KittenGal - Give me your ideas, what exactly did ya mean, and thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
In the Cemetery  
  
Later that day, William stepped out of his house, and like he said he needed to get in shape went for a run. The sun was barely out and it was still going down. He ran a little way, before coming across a cemetery.  
  
"I take it your new around here," an un-familiar voice to him said, probably because it was muffled under the sound of punched and the so often crunch of something into a tree breaking its branches. When he heard the sounds of struggle he began running with a purpose into the symmetry.  
  
William pulled back some tree branches only coming across Buffy standing in front of a grave.  
  
"Buffy," He said in a low tone, but enough to catch her attention. Buffy turned around wide eyed like a deer caught in the head lights.  
  
"W-William, What are you doing here?" She fidgeted nervously.  
  
"I should ask you the same." He smirked at her nervousness.  
  
"Hmph," she crossed her arms in frustration, only to see his smirk become a grin.  
  
"I was out for a run," He stretched his back a little.  
  
Buffy watched his muscles flex beneath his skin tight fleece; she rolled her eyes and looked away when his eyes connected with hers.  
  
"And you, why are you out here?"  
  
"Oh. just out for a walk," William looked at her incredulously, wondering what she was hiding.  
  
Buffy sensed a vampire closing in from behind William and got antsy.  
  
"Don't you have to get going?" Buffy tried to urge him away from the cemetary.  
  
"Nah, I'm not going anywhere specific," he looked around because she started looking around all over the place.  
  
"You know I'm going to head home, want to walk with me," She tries another maneuver.  
  
"Sure," Hey who said he couldn't be the gentlemanly sort.  
  
"S***," Buffy cursed when her heel caught in the man hole to the sewer below. William began slyly caught Buffy around the waist before she fell.  
  
She looked up at him his blue eyes just staring at her, then a smile curved his lip and he began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," Buffy asked standing herself up.  
  
"You," his giggles began to simmer down.  
  
"Arrg," she growled angrily, half from being laughed at and half from not being able to slay more vampires.  
  
"Your Welcome," he smirked but thought him pushing his luck a bit. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Good night, William," Buffy said as she stepped onto her porch.  
  
"Buffy I was wondering.Would you like to come with me to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded shyly.  
  
"Pick you up here, at 7:00?"  
  
"That would be great," she piped up.  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." He said backing off the porch.  
  
William turned around when Buffy went into her house and ran to his car. He turned it on and began driving towards the magic shop, remembering she said something, about her 'father figure' owning the store. When he got there he pulled a small bag out from under his seat and zipped it open to find many tools there. He then grabbed it heading towards the Magic shop's front door. He looked back over the deserted street then began rummaging through the bag. He came up with a lock pick and began working on the door. In a few seconds the door clicked open.  
  
He walked in quietly checking for any people. When he found none he began looking over the shelves taking pictures with a small camera, surveying what the shop's contents were. He traveled his way into a back room full of weapons and fighting equipment. One the wall was a picture of Buffy, her 'fatherly figure', and her friends. He took a picture, looked around then stopped at another picture of everyone.  
  
When he came across an open book on the counter with pictures of demons drawn on every page, he had seen enough.  
  
"Buffy Summers, who are you?" he asked the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya like? Yes, no? Well let me know with reviews, if I get at least 6 reviews I will continue. 


	6. The Date

Hey Guys! Thanks to EVERYONE for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like this, and I gladly present you with the next chapter! Oh and just so you guys know, I'm going to be really busy next week. Thanksgiving and all.so I'm not going to be able to give a chapter every day, it will probably be scattered through the week. Well I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Oh and I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Fastpilot : Thanks for the 3 reviews and well I was going to say something, but I shouldn't until you read this.  
  
Cal: Yes extortion.hehehe *grins*  
  
Hannah: I don't know will he? Heh I like the sound affects Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Slyffindor Playmate: Glad ya liking it! ^.~ -just in case you didn't know it's a smiley face  
  
Dreamcoat: I hope it starts letting you review again!  
  
KarenBloody and Cindy: thanks  
  
Anonymous: oo the one hit wonder eh? More lol  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The Date  
  
"Buffy Summers who are you?" William asked the air, then turned entering the freezing night's air.  
  
He began walking towards the block he had the car parked on (not to close or someone might think he was steeling.)  
  
"You shouldn't be walking about here at night," said a man sweeping his front porch.  
  
"Why not," William said swinging the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Things come out at night. It's not safe," he explained leaning onto his broom.  
  
"Things,"  
  
"Yeah, but this girl, she comes and she gets rid of them,"  
  
"Who,"  
  
"No one knows, just legends about her, and some people have seen her out there fighting, from a big distance."  
  
William looked at the man, he wavered slightly. Probably drunk.he thought and began walking on.  
  
"Thank you," he waved with two fingers of his open hand. William continued walking shaking his head at the old man's accusations.  
  
"You shouldn't be out at night," a police man flashed a light in William's face.  
  
"What is it with you people?" William rolled his head back before looking at the man.  
  
"Go home son, wouldn't want you to get in trouble," he clicks his flashlight off and watches William drive away.  
  
"Weird," was all William could say as he pulled off his shirt, shoes and socks, and slipped under the covers of his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh," Buffy pulled herself out of bed, careful not to move her back a lot. She walked into the bathroom to check on the cuts and saw they still weren't fully healed. She dismissed it and walked over to the calendar. 'Only five days until Christmas, and only four until the Christmas Party,' she commented to it. Buffy smacked her head remembering the date tonight. She looked over her shoulder, nothing backless she thought.  
  
Buffy danced down the stairs smiling happy and entered the living room to see the tree lit up and some presents under it already. She got dressed in clothes other than her pajamas and headed towards the Magic Box, leaving her mom a note. She sighed happily, because she had already done all of her Christmas shopping except, if William wasn't just her neighbor anymore.She glanced over her shoulder to William's house.  
  
* * *  
  
William went to his computer and began going over the information he had. William picked up his cell phone and dialed his boss.  
  
"Hello Agent Devlin," the mystery man on the other side of the phone greeted him.  
  
"I'm going to need cameras, some that I can hide in her friend's shop, maybe a dozen. And I'm going to need them by today," he explained.  
  
"No problem, they should be there in about two hours," William shut the phone and continued loading the pictures he had onto his computer, not yet sending them to the boss.  
  
* * *  
  
Time: 15 minutes before the date Location: Summers' Residence  
  
"Dawn! Where did you put that new red top I bought?" Buffy yelled at her sister from her room.  
  
"It's still in those bags downstairs,"  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs, grabbed her shirt and darted back up the stairs. She wore her black leather skirt, with a red peasant top, revealing her shoulders, but not the scratches on her back. She tied her strappy black shoes, and pulled a few strands of hair from her braid and tucked it behind her ears. She topped it off with a silver cross and hoop earrings, with a red handbag, big enough to fit one stake in. She descended the steps right as the doorbell rang. Smiling she opened the door to reveal a William in jeans and a black sweater, yeah sure doesn't seem dressy, but it look's just Fine on him. He smiled back and stepped out of the way as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hello," he smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said almost shyly. She hadn't actually gone on a date in a while. "So where are we going," she questioned as they climbed into his truck.  
  
"I was thinking, The Bronze?" he looked over at her to see if that was ok. She smiled and nodded and he sighed in relief that he picked a good spot.  
  
Time: 7:30 Location: The Bronze  
  
"Want to dance while we wait for our food?" William suggested.  
  
"Yes," Buffy jumped up after him and they made their way onto the dance floor. As soon as they hit the dance floor a slow song started and they both looked down bashfully. Buffy was the first one to move, and she put her hands around his neck, and he put his on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, but he was taller than her, so she ended up resting it on his collar bone.  
  
William smiled blissfully as they swayed to the music. Buffy watched around and saw the people placing their food on the table. Buffy grabbed his hand and led him over to their table.  
  
Time: 8:27 Location: The Bronze  
  
Buffy's face turned red from laughing so hard, and William just couldn't help himself of laughing too.  
  
"Are you serious?" Buffy managed to say over her laughing.  
  
"Yeah, embarrassing but true," he laughed a little and took another sip of his water. "So what about you,"  
  
"Oh no, your not getting anything out of me," she crossed her arms, she was not about to tell him her most embarrassing moment, even if he shared with her.  
  
"Oh, come on,"  
  
"No way," Buffy looked him over and smiled.  
  
Time: 10:28 Location: Summers' porch  
  
"Well, It's been fun," Buffy smiled tired from a long night of dancing and chatting.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well.Goodnight," She smiled, but before she turned to open the door he placed a soft and chaste kiss.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hey guys! Well I hope you liked this chapter? I know it took a while, but. Well after the Ahem.threat to sick Drusilla and Darla AND the Master on me if I didn't continue so here it is, lol. Well let me know if you don't like it, and certainly if you do! Oh and who saw Sleeper the new Buffy episode? All I am going to say.(for those who haven't seen it I don't want to ruin it) is EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! 


	7. A horribled Christmas Party

Hey guys! I'm soo glad you like my story! And I'm sorry for this late update. It's just that I've had to clean up the house for the holidays.and well.it's a long and boring story that I won't tell you unless you ask. And well here is the long awaited next chapter! And PLEASE tell me if you like it with your reviews.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of these characters, just the story  
  
Thanks to!  
  
Thanks to my three new readers: charisma 1525, Aquila, and slayerkid  
  
Slyffindor Playmate: Thanks as usual and thanks for that Glory idea *grins deviously* just read the chapter and you'll see why I'm grinning.  
  
And Susie thanks for the weather info.  
  
Rachael, dreamcoat, Hannah: thanks for the reviews I luv them!  
  
Fastpilot: hmm. oo answering all the questions here!  
  
Ali Fuster: I'm glad someone likes my fluffy story!  
  
And well KittenGal: Can't please everyone.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy blushed when William took a step back and put his hands in his pocket after kissing her. She got on her tip-toes and duplicated his actions kissing him on the cheek and then stepping inside.  
  
"Goodnight," she almost whispered and then closed the door on a still gawking William. William blushed; he had never really had a girlfriend before mainly because he spent all his time in his studies and training to get his father's old job. He grinned, his trademark grin, and turned on his heel running to his house on an adrenaline rush. He ran into his house tossing his keys on a small table that was near the door. He ran back through the kitchen, stopping on a dime when he saw Buffy and Ms. Summers talking in the kitchen.  
  
He looked at them for a second when the adrenaline rush rushed out of his body and the after math of partying all night caught up with him. He wandered up the stairs aimlessly pulling off his sweater.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you have fun sweetie?" Joyce smiled at her daughter wiping her hands on a washcloth.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said dreamily.  
  
"Don't have to patrol tonight?" she put the dishcloth next to the sink and turned to Buffy as she sat on the island.  
  
"Giles said they could cover it for a while, but I'm going to go out there now," Buffy put her bag down and flew up the stairs, only to come back down again in a white tank top and leather pants with a bag of weapons. Buffy whistled happily until she came across a vampire fighting a man outside near old warehouses. The vampire a big biker looking guy and the man was a young man in a jean jacket.  
  
Buffy jumped into the action punching the biker guy away. He stood up straight quickly swinging back at her and connecting with her stomach that was going to leave a mark. She looked up at his angrily and kicked him in the stomach twice, and in once swift motion swiped under his feet knocking him to a ground and shoving the stake into his chest. She turned to the young man about to tell him to run, but he turned into a vampire and lunged at her. Luckily she still had her stake in hand; she just held it out as the vampire ran into it. Buffy watched it fall to the ground, then noticed a glowing ball resting over the fence. She knelt over it and carried it to the Magic Box.  
  
After she gave to Giles to find out what he could on it. And she went home exhaust, walked through her yard and into her house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Monky, when are you going to tell me where my key is?" A young fiery tempered blonde stomped her red high heel shoe against the ground and it shuddered a bit. She turned away from the monk tied to a chair and ran her fingers through her curly locks. "Come on monk-y, why won't you just tell me where my key is so we can get this over with? I'll find out sooner or later," Glory's voice was filled with an inside joke laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Time: 10:00 Location: William's car Date: Two days before the Christmas Party  
  
Buffy laughed and William laughed with her. He loved to see her smile, though the only time he had seen her really sad was in the movie, she clung to him when the movie got suspenseful.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and then looked back out the window and thought. He makes me laugh, Angel never did that, neither did Riley.  
  
"'night," William said as they stood in front of Buffy's house.  
  
"Good night," Buffy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before she stepped inside. Buffy sighed in relief as she closed the door. She didn't wan to rush things like she did with Angel and Riley. She wanted, needed this to be normal.  
  
William walked to his house and pushed the box of camera that had been sitting in his living room since they arrived, and he pushed them into the closet. No one wants to ruin the holidays.  
  
  
  
Time: 5:00 Location: The Summers' Residence Date: The Night of the Christmas Dance  
  
Buffy looked at herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a simple red dress that cut off a few inches above her knees, it was a tank top and she had a matching red shawl. Her hair was straightened and but into a half up half down pony tail with a barrette. She had a pinkish eye shadow and a deep red lipstick. She was looking forward to seeing William tonight; they had gone out two more times in the last three days. She tied her red shoes, the strapped all the way up to her mid shin. She wasn't going to worry about Glory tonight, she hadn't done much, and Buffy would definitely not let her ruin this.  
  
Time: 5:30  
  
Buffy opened the front door as Willow and Tara filed in putting their coats on the rack.  
  
"Hi Buffy," they chirped and walked into the kitchen to help Joyce. Next were Anya and Xander, then Giles.and some of Dawn's friends along with some of Joyce's. The music played, and the food was set on the table, only there was an empty seat next to Buffy.and she wondered where he was. Buffy looked to her mom with worry on her face, he was 45 minutes late, and it wasn't like him to be late. They hadn't sat down to dinner yet, and wouldn't for another good 30 minutes, the turkey wasn't done.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to check next door for William." Buffy explained and grabbed her coat on the way out. She made her way onto William's porch only to see blood trickling onto the floor boards from a under the door. She panicked; Buffy pulled the door open with ease, because it was not locked. She saw William leaning against the wall to the left of the open door. She felt a tear prick her eye and she prayed, Oh please God, don't let him be dead. Please, She begged. Buffy got down on her knees at William's side. She looked him over her vision almost blurred; he had been beaten, pretty badly. He had a bruise over his left eye, one on his right cheek, and a split lip.  
  
She ran her hand lightly over them, and his shirt was sliced but no cut was there, he had bruises on his arms. She lifted his shirt, and he had bruises where his ribs were, one was probably broken. Buffy's quivering hand traveled its way towards his throat. She pushed her two fingers into it searching.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Ooo was it suspenseful? Are you mad? Lol! Well let me know if you like it with reviews.and you know reviews inspire me to write *wink wink*! Well please let me know with your reviews and thanks to everyone who did review! If I didn't thank you, it's because you reviewed before I typed them up so Thanks to you! -Irony 


	8. Christmas Dinner all alone

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they really are my inspiration for writing! Thank your for all the good reviews, and I got some reports that I didn't go into enough depth on the rest of the characters, so if I get another one saying I should go further into other characters lives, then I will do so! And sorry about the suspense, but what else was I going to do to get you to read more? *grins deviously* lol! Well I hope you like it and all you quite ones our there please review, if you like it all you have to say is, 'good more,' or if you don't like it just tell me why! I'm loving the reviews please keep them up!  
  
I do not own these characters, just the story  
  
Thanks from Irony:  
  
Hanna: Thanks and you'll find out in this chap.  
  
Zebchu: Oh yay! A new reader! I'm glad you like it! And lol so now I have Glory, The Master, Drusilla, AND Darla after me? Well heh, It's not so bad to have a sexy vamp after you.  
  
Emma: Yeah. lol I did just leave you there didn't I?  
  
Littlebird: yay! Another new reader! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spikes-gal: well I'm glad you decided to read it!  
  
Charisma: I'm glad you think so! And you'll find out as well in this chap.  
  
Cindy: I will don't worry I got a few free days off probably can't post on Tues. Thurs. or Fri. But I'll try to get a chapter up on Monday or Wed!  
  
Spyked Socca: thanks for reviewing!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy's vision was blurred by tears filling in her eyes. She felt a rush of sorrow come over her as she reached her hands touching his eyelids then ran her thumb down his cheek and to his lips. She lightly kissed his lips and a tear fell onto his cheek. She smirked and wiped the tear away, only to have more fall from her eyes.  
  
So many things raced through her mind.Oh please God. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and reached her still trembling hand to his neck. Please.She pushed a little harder until.  
  
A moan escaped William's lips. He coughed and his chest heaved up and down taking shaky breaths, then there it was.  
  
Thump thump, thump thump. She laughed and smiled tears of joy filling her cheeks now. Alive! He was alive! She kissed his un-bruised cheek and his eyes opened recognizing her presence.  
  
"B-Buffy," his voice crackled.  
  
"Yes, w-what happened?" she whispered. "Never mind, we need to get you to a hospital." She thought about what to do.  
  
"Why?" William looked at her, numb from the neck down.  
  
She laughed thinking he was joking. Then she saw his puzzled expression and became worried over again. "W-Will, you just about look like someone smashed you through the wall about 20 times then kicked you around for fun." She thought about that for a second.Glory, oh she had it coming. Buffy snapped back to awareness and William then picked up the portable phone and thought about what she would say.  
  
"W-will, w- what do I do?" She took his hand in hers.  
  
What would they say? A blonde come in and through him through a couple walls? "H-help me up," he said with a cough. She wrapped an arm around his waist helping him push his way up the wall. She put basically carried him over to the couch, and laid him down on it.  
  
"I'll be right back," Buffy walked to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of water some Advil, and she wetted a wash cloth some peroxide and bandages also. She sat next to Spike who was lying on the couch and watched him take the Advil and drink down the water wetting his lips. Buffy took the cloths and dabbed at the wounds on his face, she wiped all the blood away revealing a cut on his left cheek and a deep 'Y' shaped gash that went through his eyebrow.  
  
"This is going to sting a little," he whispered in his ear only to have a hand grab hers, she took that as an intention to wait a bit.  
  
He wetted his lips, and opened his eyes suddenly it all came to him in a huge rush, the pain shot through his leg, into his abdomen, ribs, arms and his face. A scream escaped his lips that he couldn't hold back he rolled as the pain took over his feet came up a few inches, then his hips, stomach, then chest. Buffy began to work on the wounds he had holding onto his hand the whole time.  
  
* * *  
  
Time: 30 minutes later Location: Devlin residence  
  
As it turned out, he wasn't so bad off; he had a bruise on his cheek, a cut that would be a full fledged scar. He had only bruises on his stomach, a dislocated shoulder, and a cut down his bicep but it all hurt like hell.  
  
"William, William," Buffy called him out of his thoughts.  
  
"mhm," William opened his eyes to see Buffy hovering over him a hand on his bicep and the other on his collar bone. "I'm going to have to put your shoulder back in, it's dislocated. He nodded he almost felt like crying, he had never been in so much pain, close, but not as much. He clutched the pillow bracing for the pain. Then it came, a quick motion, and a large crack and a shooting pain. He shouted a struggled cry and it felt a little better after she had put it back in place. William's eyes turned an almost midnight blue, before turning back to their original color.  
  
Buffy watched him then sighed as the fear she had bottled up since she walked through that door finally let go of the grasp it had on her. William barely pulled a smile to his lips.  
  
William coughed and said, "Looks like I ruined your Christmas party." He began to push himself up with one hand.  
  
"Heh, I'll have others," she shrugged. "William.what happened?" she looked around his slightly trashed apartment, then back to him.  
  
"T-this crazy woman came in," he coughed shamefully, beaten up.by a girl he though. "And she beat me up asking me for something, I can't really remember what happened. I just remember she was strong," he ran his fingers through his hair and then ran it down her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's the Buffster?" Xander inquired Joyce.  
  
"She's at William's," She whispered to him, "She said that Glory beat him up, and he doesn't remember much about it though,"  
  
"Ouch," Xander replied.  
  
"Ouch.ouch what?" Anya came up behind Xander.  
  
"Oh, we heard that Glory beat up William," He cleared his throat from being snuck up on.  
  
"Yeah.ouch," Anya smiled then went off to tell Willow and Tara.  
  
"So Buffy's alright," Willow asked with her normal Willowness.  
  
"Well from what we heard yeah, just Will is hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why won't anyone tell me where my key is?" Glory shook her head as her blonde curls swished around. She threw up her hands and turned to face her minion. The minion backed away from her stare. "Oh and that useless human, William was it? He didn't help at ALL! What does the slayer see in him?"  
  
"I don't know, oh glorious one,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Does Buffy need any help?" Giles asked cleaning off his glasses.  
  
"Nah, she's just helping Will,"  
  
"Oh, alright then," Giles replied then turned from Xander and joined back into the conversation with a group of older people.  
  
* * *  
  
A loud grumble came from William's stomach that startled Buffy.  
  
"Oh your, hungry, what do you want to eat? I can bring you over a plate from next door, I'll do that," Buffy said in a rush, and quickly left before William said anything.  
  
Buffy slid into the back door and fixed her and William a plate quietly before slipping back out. Buffy walked through William's front door with two plates filled with turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, macaroni and cheese and a few veggies.  
  
Buffy handed William a plate and a glass of water sitting down on the foot rest for the big chair that she pulled up next to him.  
  
"There, we have out own Christmas Dinner," She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," He replied and watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drank the water.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Eeh, I know! Sorry, if you didn't like it, but like my friend's family is coming down all like 12 of them, and I stayed with a few of them, when I went up north for a month, so they invited me over and I have to get like everything done before then. And well let me know how you feel about it and if you want me to go more in depth with the characters (other than Buffy and William)  
  
-Irony 


	9. Christmas Day

Hey guys! I found this the only time I could do it, I think I'm going to be busy tommorow, well anyway thanks for all the reviews I luv them!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Fastpilot: yeah yeah. Well duh! And you'll see  
  
SpykedSocca: She thought he was cute? Lol  
  
Emma: lol if you didn't like it why do you want more? Lol  
  
A reviewer: Well here is the next chapter!  
  
Lauren: lol yeah great review  
  
Charisma1525: Ya think that's cute, maybe you'll like this chapter then.  
  
Hanna: lol she doesn't quite mess EVERYTHING up. *smiles devilishly* I was one of the few I guess lol that liked glory, I thought she was awesome she kept beating everyone up and making Buffy's life miserable. Which wasn't so unfortunate for Spike! Buffy's sooo mean to him. Sorry didn't see that newest BtVS episode ( so don't tell me ANYTHING!  
  
Natalie Elizabeth: Glad you decided to take a break and read your reviewers stories! And thanks for the review! I'm glad your liking this story.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled, even though her eyes were glazed with tears. She was glad, strike that, very glad that he couldn't remember anything Glory might have told him.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know," Glory grinned deviously, "I bet if we made that little slayer's life a living hell, she just might give up and give the key back to me," Glory repeated the minions idea as thought it were her own.  
  
"Minion, let's find some good demons that want to come and reek havoc,"  
  
"May I suggest Sweet? The slayer just might tell that boy who she is,"  
  
"Ah yes, Sweet! He's always the life of the party! Summon him," Glory smiled as she walked around her room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was still dark out and by the looks of it; the party wasn't over yet next door. Buffy held onto William's hand until he sighed heavily in frustration and pulled it away.  
  
Buffy looked at him in bewilderment and watched him get to a little better seated potion, he stopped when he felt a shot of pain in his arm, but he took what he had and propped himself up on the elbow of his good arm and looked up at her.  
  
"I'm not dying luv, I'll be fine," Buffy turned her head away from him to hide her blushing. William raised his hand to her chin turning her head back to him. Her green eyes met with his green ones. He thought he would never see eyes so beautiful and intense. She thought the same and blushed a bit when he kept his gaze with her. He leaned more to his right, towards Buffy, and stretched his head up to her, and she leaned down to him. He brushed his lips against her, before capturing her mouth with his.  
  
Buffy resisted for a second, before replying with the same passion. She put her right hand behind his neck, then ran it over his cut cheek.  
  
"mmhmm," William broke the kiss and Buffy removed her hand from his face, but William grabbed her hand with a grin and put it behind his neck again. He leaned back towards her again; he repeated his actions, rubbing his lips soft as a feather over her lips in a tease, before kissing her deeply. Their kiss was unlike the other, where the battled for dominance, this was soft and sweet, full of love.  
  
They finally pulled away from each other and leaned their foreheads together, William watched Buffy catch her breath. He scooted back on the oversize couch, inviting her to sit next to him. She did, she laid on the couch parallel to him. After one last kiss, Buffy turned around, which provoked a laugh that turned into a light cough out of him. Anger flashed across his face when he thought about what happened, and then he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and spooned against her.  
  
* * *  
  
Joyce sighed wiping the table after the guests left. Joyce swallowed two Tylenol and a glass of water. She retreated to her room, leaving the mess and the thought that Buffy wasn't home behind. She dropped onto her bed and stayed awake only long enough to pull the covers over herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Buffy and William still lay on the couch in the same positions, but William's head rested in the crook of Buffy's neck. He woke up when the sun hit, but Buffy still lay asleep. He looked down at her, she looked like an angel, he thought to himself. Too bad he had to be lying to her; he pushed the thoughts away pulling the blanket around them tighter. He rested his head back on the crook of her neck, and closed his eyes.  
  
Before he fell back asleep, Buffy yawned sleepily, and then went wide eyed when she realized where she was. She detached his arms from around her waist, but ran into the problem when he nuzzled closer to her, with his face in her neck. She began to ease her way off the couch, until fleece wrapped muscular arms dragged her back to her original position. She laughed when she looked over her should and saw William wide eyed with his bottom lip sticking out.  
  
"I have to go home," she whispered while her spine tingled under his warm breath and stare.  
  
"Why," He looked up at her with a playful pout on his lips and tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
"Because, my mom is going to throw a fit when she finds me gone," She laughed and smiled a big smile that made his heart race.  
  
"You have an excuse pet, you're taking care of me," he smiled that oh so sexy smile.  
  
"Where'd you get the accent," She inquired.  
  
"I went to a boarding school in Europe since I was 13," he explained, obviously upset about talking about that. He loosened his grip on her so much; he had his hand just resting on her hip.  
  
"Well, William-" Buffy smiled getting off the couch.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy arched an eyebrow at him as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You can call me will, I heard you say it before pet, you can call me it," He swung his legs to the side of the couch sitting up straight.  
  
"Oh.Well, I have to go," She smiled back to him and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," He coughed, and stood up quickly, struggling for balance. "I got it," He waved Buffy off when he saw her edging towards him. "Wait, I got something for you," He limped up the stairs and entering his room he saw himself in the mirror. "Wow you look bad," He said to himself running his fingers through unruly curls, and pulling off his cut up sweater. He opened the drawers in his desk, and finally pulled out a little blue velvet box, no sorry not a ring box. The box was long and narrow with a red ribbon tied around it. He pulled on his favorite navy fleece sweater with the number 27 silk screened on the back.  
  
He limped back down the stairs and handed her the box. She took the box, and began to remove the ribbon.  
  
"No," He stopped her. " Put it under your tree, open it later today."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy smiled and put a hand behind his neck pulling him down to a kiss. He leaned over with his hands still in his pockets kissing her back. As she took a quick breath, then kissed him again he slid his hands around her waist. He pulled back this time taking a deep breath for air then brushing his lips against hers in his teasing manor before deepening the kiss.  
  
He felt pain shoot through him as a glimpse shot through his vision. It was like watching a movie, Buffy was hovering over him with one hand on his shoulder, the other on his collarbone. She whispered something to him then in a swift motion she snapped his dislocated shoulder back into the socket. She kissed his cheek as his body pulsed in a wave of pain. Then it all vanished, just as quickly as it appeared, and he snapped into reality and saw Buffy disappearing out the door.  
  
Buffy took off her heels and put the small box under the tree with the other presents as he instructed. She ran upstairs into her room, and changed into Pajamas wiping off what was left of her makeup, good thing she didn't wear mascara.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's time to say GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A young woman sang loudly and danced even faster than her smoking feet went. She began to move faster and finally burst into flames and disintegrated.  
  
"This is going to be more fun than I thought," Sweet smiled from his spot leaning against the telephone pole. He began clicking his heels along the sidewalk, and did a little fancy foot work before he disappeared in a stream of lights.  
  
* * *  
  
William made his way to the couch and sat running his fingers through those curls. Then he clutched his head as pain surged through his brain and visions popped through his head.  
  
There was a tall dark brown haired man wearing jeans and a silk shirt, he stood under the son dancing at an accelerated speed until finally he burst into flames.  
  
William's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Bloody hell," he shouted holding his head in pain and finding himself sitting on the floor in a fetal position. He turned to the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets; he came across an empty bottle of Tylenol, and then grabbed his jacket and boots before heading out of the house and getting in his car. He stopped in front of Wallgreens, and rushed in buying 2 bottles of Advil and a bottle of water. He popped two Advil in his mouth, and took a swig of his water.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom," Dawn screeched through the hallways. "It's Christmas," she continued. She stopped in front of her mom's door when she heard music. Dawn spun around and began dancing around the hallway.  
  
"Christmas time is here! And the snows still not a falling. I feel the holiday spirit inside my bones, the adrenaline sweep," She sang dancing down the hallways.  
  
Buffy opened her door and did a yawn/stretch and began to join her sister doing turns, and dancing down the stairs.  
  
"Christmas time is here! And the snows still not a falling. Sisters sit in front of the ashy fire waiting for them to awaken."  
  
"Christmas time is here! And I can't wait for the snow to start falling. Christmas time is here, and the suns still a shining." Joyce's voice carried through the house.  
  
The music came to an abrupt stop, and the three looked at each other and dismissed it thinking they were probably crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
After all the presents were handed out and thanks were said, Buffy ran up to her room and put all her presents on her bed. She got a black pea coat, a pair of black leather pants. A video camera that she had asked for since her mother got sick, along with a computer program that allowed her to make a music video, or enhance the film she had. She got a few Cd's and that one box that she was almost afraid to open.  
  
She slipped the ribbon of, and it floated to the floor. She opened the lid and it seemed to creek. A folded letter sat on top of whatever was beneath. She opened the letter and began reading it.  
  
Buffy,  
  
Merry Christmas pet, I hope you like the gift, when I saw it, I thought you would like it. Merry Christmas luv.  
  
-Yours William  
  
The flowing script welcomed any reader, and after she read it, she felt easier more relieved. She pulled back the small cloth covering the object, to find a small silver chain with a silver ring hanging from it. Engraved on the ring was, in script, With Love William.  
  
Buffy smiled happily and clasped the necklace around her neck letting the ring dangle a bit below her collar bone. Buffy made her way down stairs in her new pants, a white tank top and that pea coat.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Will mom," Buffy chirped to her mother and sister was. She picked up the video camera and headed to the door.  
  
"How bout you invite him over? We can have some breakfast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, waffles, and Dawn is making French toast."  
  
"Alright, If he wants to come, or if he's awake," Buffy smiled and disappeared out the door heading over to William's house.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know with reviews! They are my motivation! So keep them up please.I hope this was fluffy for all of those who were asking for it! Until then!  
  
-Irony 


	10. Cameras and Secrets

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! I am so glad you like my chapter, and want another one like it. I had fun writing it! I hope you all like this chappy 2!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hanna: Lol! Thanks for not spilling on the episode of Buffy I still haven't gotten to download it or watch it, because my friend taped it! And well I'm glad you as much a SPuffy obsessed fan as me! What's wrong with Will? I'm pretty sure you'll find out in this chapter! And well it would also help if you saw a few episodes of the first season of Angel, though I'm not a Angel fan.  
  
Lily-bug, and lilbird: all I can say is YAY! New readers! And don't worry there will be more Lily  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. a lot! Lol  
  
BoscoBabe: Hey thanks for reviewing! Lol and thanks for the Info, but I didn't mean it that you know white beater thing?  
  
Its just a technicality: Thanks! And here it is!  
  
Charisma1525: Thanks! That's so sweet! I'm glad you liked my chapter! And lol it's hard thinking of the words for the songs.I've never written music.  
  
Emma: That's ok you reviewed though. I didn't get a lot of reviews for that chapter. *frowns* I hope you all review for this chapter, or I'll think you won't read any more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
"Hey Will, open up," Buffy knocked on his door.  
  
"Hey come on in," He opened the door and watched her come in smiling. She looked down at her hands forgetting she left the video camera in the kitchen.  
  
"You get that for Christmas?" He replied and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah," She pulled off her coat and put it on the chair next to the door and saw he had clean up what had been trashed of his house. She quickly put her hands on his stomach, and slid them around his waist. She looked up at him smiling, he leaned down closer to her, and she kissed him with a thanks.  
  
He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow wrapping his arms around her in a kind of hug. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is that for?" He looked down at her.  
  
"For this," she lifted the necklace up for him to see. He smiled happy that she liked it.  
  
"So you like it?" He questioned slyly. Buffy rolled her eyes and stood on the ball of her feet to reach the man who was standing up straight. He quickly caught on and brushed his lips against hers in that teasing manner that made her knees feel weak and her stomach flutter. He kissed her lightly before pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. Buffy pulled away laughing and William looked at her worried about what had happened. Then he realized he was tickling her with his hand on her sides. He laughed and so did she, he got an evil look in his eyes and he nodded to her.  
  
"Ahh, no!" She screeched as he began tickling her. She turned around and began to run, but he held onto her laughing.  
  
"Aww.come on," he laughed and continued and lost her as she disappeared once she left the house. William grabbed his coat and ran after her. Buffy ran behind a big oak tree when he followed her down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh shoot, Buffy forgot her video camera," Dawn smiled and picked it up. "I'll go bring it to her mom," Dawn left the house turning on the camera, she saw William chasing her out of the house and Buffy hiding behind the tree. Dawn laughed and began recording the fight that went on.  
  
* * *  
  
William smiled as he began to look for Buffy. He looked behind the bushes, and behind two trees, leaving three oaks. When he made his way to the oak tree next to Buffy's, she ran out and jumped on his back.  
  
"OOF," William was jolted by the sudden tackle, but grabbed her legs holding her in a piggy back ride and turned her around. All this while Dawn was taping this, Buffy laughed as he put her down. He kissed her lightly and noticed the sun wasn't fully out anymore, and snowflakes were falling around them. He laughed and so did Buffy. He kissed her again and then realized Dawn over her shoulder. He whispered in her ear with a slight laugh. "I think we have an audience," William nodded motioning towards Dawn. Buffy looked at him wide eyed, and then turned her head to see a laughing Dawn.  
  
"Dawn, your dead," Buffy screamed and began swinging her arms. William put a hand on her shoulder holding her back then watched Buffy waltz over to Dawn without a fully murderous glare in her eyes. Dawn closed the video camera and put it on the porch running like hell into the house. Buffy glared at the door and picked up her video camera smiling inwardly that she had that on tape.  
  
"Don't look so disappointed luv," William looked down thinking she was afraid of people knowing she was with him.  
  
"Disappointed, why would I be disappointed?" She eyed him holding the video camera.  
  
"Nothing, come on," he put an arm around her shoulders and began walking down the sidewalk. Buffy smirked and put her free arm around his waist.  
  
William thought about the cameras he had to put up and his job while Buffy explained what she got for Christmas. He frowned and walked the whole time still pretending to listen.  
  
"Soo, Mr. William, What is it that you got for Christmas," Buffy questioned with the video camera in his face. He didn't realize she was talking to him, until she repeated his name, "William, What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm.oh nothing," Buffy looked at him through the camera, and then repeated her question, "So what did you get for Christmas?"  
  
"Me. nothing," He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged shyly.  
  
"You didn't get anything for Christmas? How sad," she frowned.  
  
"Well it wasn't a total waste of a holiday," He wrapped his arms around her and she felt them flex as he tightened his grip. Buffy blushed as his lips brushed hers in that manner, that she loved. Then he captured her mouth with his pulling her into a passionate kiss. Buffy and William pulled apart and William smiled as he continued walking. Buffy grinned and then taped William walking away, and then closed it running after him.  
  
"Hey wait up," Buffy hit him on the arm playfully and he put his arm back over her shoulder. "So where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Just around," he tightened his grip for a hug then loosened it again. Buffy smiled happily, she had never been so happy she thought to herself, he makes me laugh, great kisser, he likes me for me.well the me he knows, Buffy frowned at him not knowing who she was. And he's nice! She shrieked inwardly.  
  
"Hey William," Buffy began in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh hey, want to go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Actually my mom invited you over for breakfast if you want?" Buffy bit her lip.  
  
"Ok, let's go," He smiled turning around and kissing her forehead. Before they got home it didn't stop snowing, and William noticed Buffy's shivering. He quickly removed his own and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled and walked inside keeping his jacket on when they got inside.  
  
"Mom, were home," Buffy's voice chimed through the house.  
  
"Oh good, we were about to eat," Joyce smiled stepping out of the dinning room. "Come on, I'll fix you two a plate. Hello William,"  
  
"Hello Ms. Summers," he replied following her and Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was great, thanks," William smiled and looked next to him at Buffy picking up his plate and Buffy's. Buffy followed him with his mother's and Dawn's plate, and put the dishes in the sink.  
  
William followed Buffy out into the entry room, "Mom we're going out," Buffy grinned grabbing William by the elbow of his sweater, because his hands were in his pockets.  
  
"Ok," Joyce peered out from the living room with Dawn behind her. Buffy picked up her video camera with her free hand and slung it over her shoulder so it dangled by her waist. William sighed in relief as the door closed behind them, from being drilled by Ms. Summers.  
  
They made their way over to the park, where William sat on a swing and put his hands in his, oh yeah, Buffy had his jacket, but he didn't complain, he wanted Buffy to have something of his.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned when she noticed his staring at her.  
  
"Nothing, am I not allowed to look at you?" He joked.  
  
"No you are not," she stuck her nose up in the air like a snob.  
  
"Well then, I won't ever look at your ugly face again," He replied in a joking manner that Buffy caught. She watched him shove his hands back in his jean pockets and begin to watch the bushes next him. Buffy put a hand on each chain that held Will's swing up, and leaned down to his eye level in front of him. The ring he gave her dangled in the air, but not that William noticed. He continued to look at the bushes to the side with a smiled curling his lips.  
  
"Do you think me ugly?" Buffy pouted giving him her irresistible puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course not," He objected in a shocked tone thinking she actually took him seriously.  
  
"See you won't even look at me," she teased him.  
  
"Luv, I was just joking," he looked at her his blue eyes pouring into hers.  
  
"Oh yeah," She said in a joking tone that he realized she was teasing him the whole time, how gullible he was. "Prove it," she whispered seductively. William pushed back a little on his swing so Buffy was now in front of him. He grinned and stood up straight towering over her.  
  
He looked down at he and shrugged, "I could, but that just wouldn't be half the fun now would it?" He laughed and stepped around her disappearing into the oaks.  
  
"Grrr," Buffy stomped after him. "Has anyone ever told you that you are. are completely and totally," Buffy looked behind the trees and around the vines when William jumped out and kissed her deeply on the lips. William laughed as he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What was that," he questioned giving her another kiss on the lips and smiling profusely.  
  
"Grr. I hate you," she glared at him.  
  
"No you don't pet," he said brushing his lips over hers and whispering his warm breath on her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what movies do you want to get?" William asked her as they walked around the tape store.  
  
"Oh, lets get Ever After," Buffy put the video camera back over her shoulder, she had enough film she thought.  
  
"Who's in that?" He questioned.  
  
"You mean you've never seen Ever After?"  
  
"Ah, no," he turned around bashfully.  
  
"Oh well were going to get that then, and.Head over Heels,"  
  
"Heh, sorry luv, I've never seen these," he followed her two the check out watching his duster flap behind her. It wasn't leather unfortunately, but it was a dark navy that looked black, and it was soft. It didn't go down to his feet, it was a bit above his knees, but it went down to the middle of Buffy's calves. He smiled remember his mother giving him that coat.  
  
"So what is this movie about," He said pointing to head over heels and then quickly looking back to the road.  
  
"It's about this girl, and her boyfriend cheats on her, so she moved into this new apartment where four other models live, and like she can see this guy out of her window. And she falls for him, and him for her, but she finds out that he's an FBI agent undercover, and she doesn't even know his real name,"  
  
William got wide eyed, that was weird, he thought. He took a big gulp and was in a trance for the rest of the car ride. The got out of the car and entered him house. Buffy had made popcorn and got herself a soda and William water.  
  
"Why don't you drink anything but water and juice?"  
  
"That's a story for another day," He explained as he sat on the couch. Everything was ready, with remote in hand, William sat down on the couch and Buffy sat in front of him between his legs lying back on his chest. William smiled when Buffy pulled the blanket over herself and his legs. Buffy raised her head to his and gave him a quick kiss, but he had another plan. He turned her head back to him, putting one hand on her cheek. He continued to kiss her until she finally pulled back and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you William," Buffy whispered, William sat there awestruck that she just said that. He swore he could he heard his heart freeze and shatter into 20 pieces.  
  
"I-I love you too," he winced. The phone began to ring, it sounded like a raging train from the silence that had filmed the room. William got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said in a every day tone.  
  
"Agent Devlin, I think it's time you were taken off this case."  
  
"What no," William shouted which startled Buffy.  
  
"Obviously your feelings for Ms. Summers have grown to more that just your job,"  
  
"So what, no," William rambled on then stepped under the doorway of the kitchen that led into the living room that Buffy sat in. His eyes locked onto a lamp with an intricate design on it. William walked back into the kitchen and said in a shocked whisper. "You've been spying on me?"  
  
"I'm sorry.William, Your plane leaves tomorrow at noon, I expect you to be there, if not, consider yourself fired and we'll see to it that your father's money goes to a good charity." They bribed him. William pushed the button that hung up the phone and threw it into the trash with a loud thud.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
What happened? Why was the government spying on William? Will they really take his father's money away. Will they take his job? What will Buffy do? How will she take the news?  
  
Hey guys! What's up with that? I was greatly distressed I didn't get barely any reviews! I hope I get a lot on this one, because you know if I don't like the amount I get *grins devilishly* Some of you just might not find out what happends. 


	11. Rebel

EEK! Guys all I can really say is EEK! I got SOOO many reviews and I was Ms. Hyper ALL day! Lol I was so happy! I checked it before school started at school and I got 14 then at lunch I had 5 more and then again 9 more they just keep on coming! I want to thank you all so much! You don't know how happy I am that you all like it! And I got SOO many new reviewers! I now have a total of 110 I never expected that much! EEK! So many and I got a lot of mixed answers a LOT wanted A and a lot wanted B, SOO I think I came up with something that will please all my reviews cause I'm in a good mood!  
  
I don't own any of these characters.But I wish I had my own William *lol*..  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cate: Thanks for the review! And well that's a little what I had in mind.But you'll see.can't give away my secret now can I?  
  
My Anonymous People: Thanks for the review.lol!  
  
Cakes: Aww yay! I do have another story actually, but I've been neglecting it sadly. I just don't know what to do! And I'm having so much fun with this one! But yes. Choice B was that He woke up in the park and they had never gone to the movie store, but everything else was true, sorry I confused ya!  
  
Hanna: lol! Your review would count even if everyone chose a different one than you! And well lol yeah you're right I guess that was the conflict you were looking or huh?  
  
Dreamcoat: Hey I was wondering where you went lol! Did you have fun on your vacation? I'm sure ya did and thanks!  
  
Jen: Well thank ya! I'm glad you like!  
  
Julz: its ok you're not the only one out there who didn't make a decision! But its ok thanks for the review.  
  
Oh that Other Anonymous: You're right. I just might be a little pointless if he leaves.Although!  
  
Lidie: ( thanks for the review!  
  
Spikes-gal787: Uh? I just want reviews? I just want to know what you all think! They are so fun!  
  
Emma: Lol ya read chapter then and go on to find.UH no more chapters lol!?  
  
Charisma1525: Aww thanks! I'm glad you would read it no matter what decision I made, Thanks!  
  
Heather and Anne: Both the same so thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
SpykedSocca: Ahh, very cool! You were thinking about both ways, that's pretty cool.  
  
A Reviewer: Hey thanks! Lol, I like your idea.maybe you'll like what I came up with?  
  
Slayerkid: Hey thanks for the wake up call! And I'm sorry you were disappointed but what can I say I'm self conscious like I could get 60 good compliments, and then someone say oh well it's OK or I don't like it, and I will just focus on that one person who didn't like it. __________________________________________________________________  
  
"Start the movie pet, I'll be right back," he said coldly and descended the steps.  
  
"Ok." She laid down on the couch after popping the movie back in.  
  
William closed the door to his office and dialed 'them' back on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello William,"  
  
"You can't do this; look I'm close yeah so what. I remember someone in the same predicament a few years ago. They got married and lived happily ever after, now I didn't ask for this job I just got it so."  
  
"Agent, your pushing you luck,"  
  
"To the last drop," he snapped back looking around the room and breaking all the hidden cameras. "I'm the best agent you have since my mother and father died and you know it, so I will call you when the time is right.And you will deal and if you send someone else down here. I will screw the system up so bad you wouldn't believe, and you know I would." William glared "Au Revoir," he smiled and hung up the phone, relieved of finally taking control of his life.  
  
He quickly found all the cameras upstairs and got back to Buffy in time only to miss 5 minutes of the movie.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, yeah everything is good," He whispered turning the plant around that held the camera, he'd get rid of them later.  
  
"You sure," She eyed him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just fine! It was just a little business 'bout the house," He gave her a kiss on the forehead and watched her smiled. William dropped his hands from over Buffy's ears to her shoulder that still wore his jacket. He ran his fingers under the lapel before taking his hands back. "You like my coat?" He chuckled.  
  
"It's nice," she nodded snuggling into it.  
  
"Yeah I like it to, seeing as it is my coat,"  
  
"You want it back?" she frowned.  
  
"Maybe later," William laughed at her pout and looked into her eyes from his spot on the coffee table in front of her. Buffy watched his eyes that glowed like someone had just recharged them, and now they reflected the brightest blue she had every seen. His blue eyes searched her in a battle of emeralds vs. sapphires. Her stomach wrenched at what she had said, was it a lie. was she sure about what she had said.  
  
His heart rejoiced while hers battled for answers. William turned around and saw the tape on mute.  
  
"So what are we watching again?" he questioned sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"I decided on Ever After," she smiled and pressed play.  
  
"Cool, so what is this one about?" He sat on the couch relaxed and looked at her.  
  
"It's a Cinderella story,"  
  
"Oh, no, what else did you make me rent," he joked.  
  
"Hey, if you don't watch this." she pondered for a minute, "I won't kiss you until.tomorrow," she blurted out.  
  
"Oh really," William arched an eyebrow; this was going to be fun. "That's a pretty big threat. You sure you can keep it?" he said in a husky tone.  
  
Buffy turned to him a smile creasing her lips. "I don't know, how about you? Can you last," she smirked.  
  
"Not that long," he laughed and was shocked when her lips captured his in a deep kiss. While Prince Henry in the movie escaped out of his window Buffy and William kissed. Buffy wrapped her hand around the back of William's neck pulling him towards her in a deeper kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
All through the house it was completely quiet, only the whispering voices from the T.V. were left. The second movie rolled on, while the couple was laying on the couch, but this time, it was William on the outside, and Buffy trapped between him and the back cushion.  
  
Buffy smiled in her sleep, while William just lay there unable to fall asleep. He lightly slipped a stray strand of her hair, which had slipped over her face, behind her ear. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead again.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter! But you see you all wanted a new chapter and I'm really busy, because I have this project due on Thursday. And then another project, and a paper for IW and like my life outside of school! And then I might be going to a boarding school next year so I have to choose and then go take a whole bunch of tests for that! But you know it's really hectic, then I'm getting SICK, which just tops it all off. But besides that I will try to write really fast and I will like write when ever I can on paper and type it up!  
  
And I hope you guys like the chapter.let me know! Well I'll upload the new chapter as soon as I can hope you guys don't mind! Bye!  
  
-Irony 


	12. Might want to sit down for this

Hey guys! I realize since I like changed the chapter 11 to a different one, you couldn't review? I don't know but that's what I thought. Anyway, back to the story eh? Sorry for the delay, but I finally am done with both of my papers and the project! And then well I'm going to stop muttering now.  
  
I don't own these characters, just the story  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Hanna: Aww thanks! And I am feeling better.  
  
Jinet: EE new reader! Yay! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Fastpilot: It's good to see that name again lol! Thanks for the review again!  
  
Hey Jordan and Mo: Thanks!  
  
Emma: Lol yes it is sometimes, but thanks for the review, I hope you like this chap.  
  
Charisma1525: Hey thanks! And yeah, that was one of my favorite parts too.  
  
Anonymous: What's up with that? ( What do you mean go back and re-write it!?  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"William, wake up," A familiar voice whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" William lifted his head and then wiggled a little closer to the warm body next to him.  
  
"Wake up," She laughed and nudged him.  
  
"I have been persuaded enough," He replied with laughter in his throat.  
  
"Wake up," Buffy pushed at him then got a devilish grin. She leaned down and lightly brushed her lips over his enough to get his eyes open a little. She kissed him again enough to get him to open his eyes fully. "Good you're awake," Buffy quickly rolled over William and stood up on the carpet.  
  
"Oof," William joked as Buffy rolled over him.  
  
"I have to go meet my uncle," Buffy explained pulling on her shoes.  
  
"I'll drive you over,"  
  
"No, no, I'd rather walk,"  
  
"Ok," He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of orange juice and drank out of the carton.  
  
"Hey, it's called a cup,"  
  
"Pet, it's my house,"  
  
"Oh yeah, heh," Buffy blushed.  
  
The TV's commercials changed to the news.  
  
"This just in, there have been two murders last night, both of the bodies still have not been identified one male, and a female both around their late 20's. If anyone has any information on these murders call crime stoppers."  
  
A crush, then splat, then the sound of spilling water came from the kitchen. Buffy looked over to William to see him staring with the carton at his feet, and orange juice all around him.  
  
"What is it Will?"  
  
"Oh um, dropped it. sorry," He grabbed a towel and began mopping up the juice after tossing the carton.  
  
"Right, well I got to go,"  
  
"What no kiss goodbye?" he tilted his head looking at her. Buffy stalked towards him and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. She reached him and placed her hands on his chest and watched him grin goofily. He leaned down to her level and as soon as their lips touched she pulled away.  
  
"Maybe later," She pushed him back playfully then ran out the door.  
  
"Bloody hell," He growled grabbing his coat. He walked to town, without a sight of Buffy. He wandered into the espresso pump before heading to the Magic Box. He entered the Magic Box to catch the end of a sentence.  
  
"He has already killed two,"  
  
"W-William," Buffy shrieked rushing to him. "Be right back guys," Buffy grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him outside.  
  
"What were they talking about pet?" William looked over Buffy's head at the group scrambling around inside.  
  
"Oh you know shop talk, the news." she muttered.  
  
William looked at her with denial.  
  
"Oh look at that, I didn't notice it before, but that cut became a scar.right through your eyebrow," She ran her fingers lightly over them which sent a quiver down his spine. William swatted her hand back.  
  
"Buffy." His tone was sharp and serious.  
  
"It was nothing like I said just news.."  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys calm down," Willow finally interrupted the bickering scoobies.  
  
"Yes, we should, shouldn't we?" Giles pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Buffy really should tell William," Anya piped up.  
  
"Yeah," they all agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy finally got William distracted in a kiss. Hopefully he'd forget about that. She wrapped both arms around his neck leaning back against the strong arms wrapped around her back.  
  
* * *'  
  
The click of a mouse was the only thing to be heard in William's house. The computer began to hum, and finally blasted cameras were up. He flipped it to one that had a person in it. Buffy stood there not moving and a man.Giles stood at the other end pulling a knife off the wall.  
  
Giles seemed, no WAS singing. Then he grabbed the knife by the tip of the blade with two fingers before releasing it at Buffy. William winced and looked away, but looked back to find Buffy reflecting all of the ones he threw at her. One after one the knives flew to the side or straight down. After about 6 or 7 knives one sliced along Buffy's arm. Giles continued to sing, but it seemed to Buffy that he wasn't. William breathed heavily, angrily.Then he headed downstairs after seeing enough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, hey pet," William smiled pulling a shirt over his still damp torso. Buffy admired his rippling muscles before looking back up to him.  
  
"Hey," she said sweetly entering after he had opened the door widely motioning for her to come in.  
  
"So.what brings you by?"  
  
"Oh yeah, um.I need to talk to you,"  
  
"That doesn't sound good," he said to low for Buffy to hear and closed the door. "About what," He followed her towards the couch.  
  
"First," Buffy interrupted and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ok well, maybe we should sit down for this." Buffy sat down next to Spike who was getting a little worried now. "I um. need to tell you about what I do. Like I mean my job, kind of." she mumbled. "Have you ever heard of vampires?"  
  
"Like in the movies.vampires?"  
  
"Yeah, but well they're real and I slay them, I'm the slayer." She whispered.  
  
"Haha, your kidding right?" William laughed.  
  
"Um.no, you remember when you found me in the cemetery, and. the reason you got beat up."  
  
"So.you and your little friends are the reason all this weird stuff has been happening? And you, you're that girl that old man was talking about?"  
  
"I don't know about the old man thing, but I guess you could say that."  
  
"And, and you are all the cause of what happened to me. In my head," he was reminded of the pain.  
  
"What are you talking about,"  
  
"Those vision things, the man dieing.because he burned and the woman, then you.YOU," he pointed at her. "Re- setting my shoulder after I dislocated it,"  
  
"The visions, you got visions!" Buffy squealed.  
  
"I.have to go," William grabbed the keys and his coat before rushing out the door and hopping into his car. William sighed heavily as he drove around.The darkness filled the town, and rain poured down in sheets. William flicked his lights brighter and leaned down for a bottle of aspirin that lay on the floor. William sat back up and began fiddling with the cap he popped two into his mouth, and when he looked out of the front windshield two bring headlights stared him in the face.  
  
* * *  
  
HEHEHAHAHAH laughs evily! I know I know, How could I but hey what am I to do? Anyway I hope you guys like the slightly long chapter and let me know with reviews what you think about it! I will try not to update so little from now on. I hope you like this chapter guys! Review please! -Irony 


	13. Driving Rain

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love them, and you know I could leave you hanging for long so.I guess you want your chappy now.  
  
Hey I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
William stared into the headlights wide eyed.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat on the floor for a minute crying, until she picked up the phone and began dialing.  
  
"Giles,"  
  
"Oh hello Buffy," He replied.  
  
"Giles listen to me," She said frantically, "William, It's William, and he's getting the visions. You know the headaches and the whole thing."  
  
"Oh dear, and how do you know?"  
  
"Well I told him. About the slayer stuff and he thinks that, that we cause him to get them, so he took off in his car, out in the storm." She sniffled.  
  
"Oh. I will do some research. you can come down to the shop it you like," he said.  
  
"O-ok," She sniffled and hung up the phone.  
  
Buffy made her way to the magic shop quickly cutting through the cemeteries. Buffy came to a stop at the door, and she could hear the screech of the tires from here. Buffy's heart wrenched. She ran like she had never run before, jumping over anything in her way, she seemed to fly by to all the people watching her.  
  
Buffy came to a stop on the road, in front of her, about 5 or 6 feet in front of her lay two trucks, well one that actually resembled a truck. She looked at the flames and smoke coming from the crumbled truck. She dared walk forward and look at the insides. The man in the un-crumbled truck was fine, and he had already stepped out of the car and was pacing around frantically.  
  
"Call the police," she yelled at the man from the truck. He quickly ran to the car searching for the cell phone.  
  
Buffy's bottom lip quivered as she forced foot after foot towards the burning ruble. She heard the lightest moan and with all her slayer strength lifted the truck up and pushed it aside. Below what was left of the car still on the car lay William's body. She kicked pieces aside finally reaching the last piece which below lay William. It narrowed down to this. Now she would find out if.he was. d-dead. She saw a stream of blood roll down William's arm. Below her feet was a puddle of water and blood.  
  
She didn't even notice until now, the rain beating down on her back. Pulling back the scrap of metal revealed William, she took a quick look at him before turning her eyes away from his. She covered her mouth from the scream that erupted. She noticed a shard of glass sticking out of his gut. She was afraid to move him. Buffy check the pulse on his wrist, he was cold and his heart beat slowly. The ambulance came blaring down the road, with not enough time to ask questions. They loaded William onto the truck and Buffy got to ride in the back with him.  
  
Everything blurred through Buffy's vision. Before she knew it she was being pulled along with William into the hospital.  
  
"Ma'am, you're going to have to wait out here,"  
  
"But, wait," Buffy pleaded. "I-is he going to be o-ok?" she sniffled and pleaded to the doctor before her.  
  
"I don't know," he muttered.  
  
"The truth,"  
  
"Alright the truth, from what I saw.He has a three, maybe three and a half inch gash in his lower abdomen. My guess is he was sitting out there for 15 maybe 20 minutes, and bleeding the whole time. He's loss a lot of blood; he has a couple broken bones. But I have not been able to study him. The chances, well they're just not very good."  
  
"Oh, God," Buffy crumbled into the chair behind her.  
  
"There is a 3 inch long and 3 and a half inch deep incision in his lower right abdomen, piece of window," The doctor explained to the nurse that was taking notes, and quickly put it into a dish that sat nearby. The doctor who was measuring the damage passed his hands along William's ribs; while the other gave him an oxygen mask and began loading an IV and getting the heart beat, blood pressure.  
  
The doctor began tending to the wounds, and then watched his blood pressure to see if it was going to rise.  
  
"We are going to need blood, O negative," He snapped and then watched a nurse run out the room. The nurse shoved a needle into William's arm connected to the blood bag that hanged above him. "This wound is too deep; he's going to need stitches. The doctor traveled to William's legs and noticed blood seeping onto his pants. The other doctors worked on William's smaller cuts and the gash.  
  
He cut the pant leg, up to William's knee to find a broken leg and a small piece of glass in his shin. As the doctor removed the glass, William's body surged and pulsated up and down. He began shaking and the monitor began beeping. The blood pressure went down quickly.  
  
"He's going into shock," One bickered. "Blood pressure is dropping,"  
  
* * *  
  
The doctors sighed heavily washing their hands. The nurses began cleaning up the room. They dump all of the tools into the trash can.  
  
"Oh that poor girl," One of the nurses empathized. "She was just crying all over the place,"  
  
"Yes, and her friends, they all came, that was sweet. The doctor is telling her now," The other said.  
  
The hospital hummed from the phone rings and the people talking. In the waiting room sat Buffy and her friends, Buffy the only one awake.  
  
"Ms. Summers," He said in a hushed tone. "May I talk to you?" He put a hand on her back steering her away from her friends.  
  
"H-how is he?" She held her breath.  
  
Hey guys, sorry But I got to go, I can't stay on any longer, and I decided I should give you another chapter, after delaying for a while.Well lol! I know hehe! I'm sorry for not saying thanks to everyone and I thank you all so much, I'm just in a real hurry! So let me know with reviews.and I will let you know what's up with the story. *grins* We;; ya betta review! -Irony 


	14. Dance of Disaster

Hey guys! Well what's up with that? I'm missing reviews my a lot of my familiar readers. *tear* *sniffle* Well anyways. I don't want to skimp back on all of my other readers.So! Here it is. Narrowing down to it? Is he alike.or DEAD? *gasp* lol Well I'm not going to tell you! Your just going to have to find out for yourself.hehehe  
  
I don't own any of these characters *I just control their LIVES! But know I don't own them lol* only the story!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hanna: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! *smiles happily* Anyway! Lol I'm glad it was even worse than the others. Lol I am typing! And I won't tell you if he's ok or not! Sorry  
  
Charisma1525: Ah! Yes lol I know, I love keeping people hanging, what can I say.  
  
Susan: lol but now you get to end your Monday with knowing what happened. New reader? Yay!  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: *am I the only one that uses luv? Lol* Well thanks for the review! Lol another new reader! *dances* woohoo!  
  
Emma: hahaha Thanks!  
  
Airdale2: lol yeah I am writing!  
  
Anne: Well I can't very well tell you and ruin the story now can I?  
  
BladeofSouls: Eek I'm so sorry I keep forgetting to thank you cause you e- mail your reviews.and I usually read the names off the site! But I did it this time lol obviously! Well thanks for the review. And of course who doesn't like the Tender Loving Care stories? Eek I tottaly forgot about that, lol I didn't see all of the time they had those vision things. Now what will I do? ___________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy's heart flopped around in her chest as the doctor opened a door. Buffy turned into the small room. She did not look at William's limp body or everything connected to him. She turned and looked at the doctors. She did not listen to anything except for what he said.  
  
"While he was awake, all he was saying was. I'm sorry Buffy. He repeated it until." The man looked at her.  
  
"Until." She urged him not catching his words, because he looked behind him.  
  
"Until he fell into unconsciousness, he will be awaking any moment. I thought you might like to be in here," The doctor looked behind him again, "I don't usually do this, were not allowed to let anyone in here until visiting hours. But seeing as he doesn't have any immediate family, he probably needs someone. We are not sure yet if there is amnesia.But we will know when he awakens."  
  
Buffy almost collapsed at his words. She sighed heavily with relief and turned back to William the noise of the busy hospital filled her ears as the doctor left with a nod. Buffy cautiously made her way to William's bedside, and a stuffed chair next to it. She picks up William's warm hand, such a contrast to the cold she had felt last time she touched him.  
  
She brushed the back of her hand across his cheek lovingly. She slid herself onto the bed next to him resting her head on his shoulder, and holding onto his hand. She quickly fell asleep, even though her clothes were still a little wet. When she woke a chin was resting on the top of her head, and a blanket lay over her. She snuggled closer to William, not remembering she was in the hospital, almost thinking it was all a dream.  
  
"Uh," A groan escaped William's lips which startled Buffy.  
  
"Oh, William, I'm sorry!" She climbed out of the bed. Buffy sat in the bed and noticed his tight grip on her hand. Buffy squeezed back lightly, which she quickly regretted, because William loosened his grip. Buffy sighed and ran her free hand through her hair.  
  
"Buffy," He coughed, "go.eat," he said with a crackly voice.  
  
"What. oh," she laughed hearing her stomach rumble, "No, I'm fine,"  
  
"Go," he squeezed her hand then let it go. Buffy inched her way to the door feeling famished. Her stomach grumbled and wrenched. She passed the waiting room to find her friends all sitting around Giles and Xander and Willow awake. Xander has Anya sleeping on his shoulder. Tara was handing Giles and everyone awake coffee.  
  
"Hey guys," She whispered, her throat horse from crying.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," They all said unexpectedly. Buffy finally hugged Giles who stood in front of her.  
  
"He's ok," She nodded her voice still horse.  
  
"See, I knew everything would be ok. Didn't I say so Xander.I said everything is going to be ok,"  
  
"Yeah Will, ya did," He smiled as they all hugged Buffy.  
  
"I must look pretty bad," Buffy laughed at herself wiping her face. "Well, I'm going to go back,"  
  
"Um. Buffy," Giles spoke up. "When can I talk to you about the visions?"  
  
"How about you come back around noon," She nodded confidently.  
  
"You will still be here?"  
  
"I should be," She nodded to Giles' worried face. "You guys should go home, I'll see you later," Buffy walked into the bathroom returning moments later, all fixed up. She went to the vending machines and got herself a cup of coffee, and some snacks. She slipped back into the hospital room to find a nurse walking out with an IV bag and two needles.  
  
She heard William cough, and then stopped when he heard the door click.  
  
"Buffy," He whispered.  
  
"Hey," She forced herself a smile and sat next to him.  
  
"You should go home Buffy,"  
  
"W-Why," She questioned.  
  
"You need to rest," he made a excuse.  
  
"I'm fine, now tell me the truth," Buffy put her stuff to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't do well with people seeing me weak," He said between a few coughs. "Damn my pride," He whispered.  
  
"You don't seem week to me, you seem.stronger. You just survived a deadly crash," she trailed off feeling guilty.  
  
William laughed a bit before coughing it off and then he began, "I'm sorry.for getting mad at you and storming off,"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Haha, like I could be mad at you. I'm just glad you're still not mad at me."  
  
"Not mad, I still don't understand that well, but I'm not mad." He said feeling drowsy. He spread his arm out giving her room to lie comfortably next to him. Buffy finished a few snack, not really thinking about it. She watched him while she finished off her coffee and was about to sit next to him when Giles walked in. Was it noon already? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy whispered to him looking briefly and longingly back at William.  
  
"Well we found out there's a new demon on the loose. Working with Glory, his name is Sweet."  
  
Buffy's face burned red thinking that he was the cause of William's crash.  
  
"He is a demon; he seemingly makes people dance so fast that they burst into flames. And they sing, everyone in town has been breaking out into song."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and watched him clean his glasses.  
  
"And about William's headaches, we don't think they are exactly like Cordelia's. There is this book about people having visions. And there is one about someone who under great stress triggers the power of foresight. I think this is the best bet; there are no other options, unless he has been related to someone who had them and a few other things, but he would have to be developing the visions, and it wouldn't give him headaches. And vampires get them, you remember Drusilla?"  
  
Buffy nodded, what kind of stress could he be under? "So is he going to always get the headaches?"  
  
"I fear, he will get them for a long time, until he learns how to control his premonitions. If I'm correct then certain touches of items related with what will happen will begin to trigger the visions."  
  
Buffy nodded and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping prince.  
  
Hey guys, sorry bout the chapter! Lol I know the evil cliffie! But it all turned out well, what can I say I like the fics where someone gets hurt! *shrugs* Well I hope you like this chap! Let me know with the reviews! -Irony 


	15. Powers

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for the delay, but I was a bit busy an then next week EXAMS! Uh I'm gonna die lol! Of course Christmas Break is coming up 2 weeks!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! Well I hope you like my story and all you quite ones out there! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Anne: Of course I don't like stories where the main character dies!  
  
SlayerKid: Aww thanks! Lol I'm soo glad you decided to review! I luv reading the reviews! And I do that with other Fan Fictions. Like I read a Fan Fiction and my friend.cause I turned her into a Spuffy fan, but she's busy on Tues. she always makes me tell her like word for word. and when I'm down with fan fictions and episodes she makes me tell her about the books I've read lol! It's annoying!  
  
Charisma1525: Charisma, thanks! And yeah I though that was a little twist. And well you'll just see won't you?  
  
Natalie Elizabeth: AH! Lol It's you! I've been reading YOUR stories lol! Well Hurry them up lol! I like ya stories! Well I thank you for your review.  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Lol well here is your next chapter!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy looked back at the sleeping angel. She frowned, where THEY the cause of this? Buffy followed Giles out into the waiting room.  
  
"So, he can get visions from things he touches?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Kind of, would you like me to bring you the books?"  
  
"NO, I will come with you," Buffy looks over her shoulder in the direction of William's room.  
  
"Alright," he nodded as they boarded the elevator.  
  
Buffy returned to William's room with several books in her arms. She quietly put them on the table in the corner of the room. She pulled up a chair and began flipping through one of the books.  
  
In rare cases. About every 100 years a human is born to control powers unobtainable to others. The powers will emerge when the human is under great emotional stress. They will begin to see glimpses or visions of people being killed or injured. The powers will grown and develop into where the human will see the visions by touching object related with the crimes and focusing. They will not just come to the subject at any time. The person who obtains these powers gets a marking, a tattoo look, a set of wings across their shoulder blades.  
  
Buffy eyed William then stalked over to him. She began to tilt him to the side so she could see the tattoo, but before she could catch a glimpse, he rolled back onto her hand. Buffy sighed, oh well, she could ask him later. Buffy slipped back to the table and began reading more. But after only a minute or two of reading, a sorrowful cry escaped from behind her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry," He fought his dreams.  
  
"Hmm," Buffy rushed to him. Buffy stroked his cheek and William nuzzled into her hand and then his eyes fluttered open. "Shh.shhh, what's wrong?" She whispered.  
  
"Mmmm, Nightmare," William sighed in relief.  
  
"You ok,"  
  
"Yeah," He coughed and watched her eyes search his. Buffy turned away but a hand held onto hers. "S-stay, please," he gulped painfully and coughed holding his aching sides with the other arm.  
  
Buffy nodded and slipped into the bed beside him kissing him ever so softly on the lips. Buffy heard a lullaby being sung in the next room and fell into a light sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
EEK! EEK! I know I know not much! But hey I gave ya some! But now it's hard because I can't choose for Buffy to go fight Sweet right now or stay and help Will. And well, ya know. Anyway please review and maybe you'll get a nice long chapter next! -Irony 


	16. Angel Wings

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm loving them! Please review everyone! Oh sorry about the late late chapter! I thought I posted the chapter 3 days ago.then I didn't get one review ( so I went and checked to see if I posted it! And I didn't ! Eek I am soo sorry! But look forward to another chapter SOON cause like I'm already writing it!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Carosu: Thanks!  
  
KittenGal: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hanna: Yeah, Lol, I did mention a tattoo.  
  
Natalie Elizabeth: lol Thanks!  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Well I'm glad you like my story! And here is more lol!  
  
Gilly Bean: Lol, ok well I re-read those chapters just to see. And in the first chapter! Joyce mentions bringing William cookies and then she meets him as he is leaving. And in the next chapter when Joyce is going inside from just meeting him Dawn is finishing up the cookies and then she brings them over to William!  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: Aww.. Thanks!  
  
Charisma1525: Hey! Thanks! Lol I'm glad you reviewed and you like my story!  
  
Slayerkid: Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, sorry about the short chapter!  
  
Spikes-luv: thanks, I fixed that...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open to William's whisper.  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"Hm," She questioned of half consciousness."  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Buffy stiffened under William's hold and she turned around and kissed him on the lips. On the inside she yelled at her self to reply, but somewhere in there from the slayer she was repressing shot forth.  
  
"Ahhh," William cried pulling away and flinching from the pain that shot through his body. He held his head with a hand screaming as glimpses shot through his vision. Buffy watched with worry on her face, not aware of what to say. William saw a man, he was. red. wearing a slick blue suit and then there was Buffy standing a little over 20 feet in front of them. Time froze and William stepped onto the battlefield from thin air. He watched Buffy start singing and then the man laugh. William placed his hand on her arm; she stopped dancing and stared at him like he was a ghost. He smiled cocked his head to the side, and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone. He watched like a movie as the man in the red suit disappeared while singing.  
  
"What, what did you see?" she whispered trying to calm him down.  
  
"You. and then. I was there. but I wasn't," he muttered incoherently.  
  
"What, what happened to you?" She massaged William's temples.  
  
"Then there was this man, he was.red in a blue suit. He was laughing then he left in like streams of light," William's eyes trickled with tears as the pain began to subside SLOWLY.  
  
Buffy nodded thinking she understood and kissed his forehead. "I'll be.right back," She assured him.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stood about 30 feet from the demon, walking towards him slowly.  
  
"This is it, it's time for you to go," Buffy nodded.  
  
"Not quite yet," He laughed bitterly.  
  
Buffy looked at him strangely, and then began singing. She couldn't control it, she began dancing, and she noticed her friends walk inside from the door. The faster she went the more smoke surrounded her. Buffy was stopped by a hand on her elbow. Buffy watched as an outline of William stood in front of her. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She just watched him in disbelief.  
  
"Well.as it turns out.," sang the man in the blue suit. Buffy looked back to where William once stood, but he wasn't there anymore. Buffy shook her head pushing the thought away then looked over to the demon, but only caught a glimmer of the stars that left his trail.  
  
"Th-that wasn't hard," Anya chirped.  
  
"Buffy, what w-was that?" Giles asked tossing to Xander his un-needed ax.  
  
"I dunno, William, I- I think,"  
  
"Do you people ever just die!?" Glory's voice screamed from the stage.  
  
"Glory, you were part of this,"  
  
"Yes boy, took you that long to figure out?" She snapped at Xander. "It's bad enough your man wasn't helpful Buffy, you just got rid of Sweet. It's coming, and until I find my key. It won't stop. ever," She laughed and disappeared.  
  
"What is it with people disappearing?" Buffy rolled her eyes. She walked over to her friends as they began to walk away. Buffy watched Anya and Xander join hands walking to the side, Willow and Tara on the other and Giles walking beside her. Love. she thought will I ever have it? Buffy thought about the handsome young man who wait for her at the hospital and frowned. They really were the cause of his sufferings. M-maybe, she debated and felt her eyes glaze over with tears. Maybe, he would be safer. if he was not.  
  
"I have to go," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said questioningly.  
  
"Bye," She waved and disappeared in the night. Buffy raced through the cemetery stake in hand and stopped a couple feet away from two men standing over a grave trying to raise a new vampire.  
  
"Um. what are you guys doing?" she said innocently.  
  
"Oh. hey girly," A vampire smiled in his human face and began closing in on her.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she said like she was scared.  
  
"Don't worry," He came closer to her and quickly Buffy shoved the stake into his heart. "That stinks," He remarked and disintegrated as Buffy removed the stake.  
  
"Anyone else wanna play?" she said child like. Buffy kicked the other man in the face and as he fell shoved the stake into his chest and pulled it out as he continued to fall in dust to the ground.  
  
10 minutes and 10 baddies later. Buffy retreated to the hospital. She stepped into William's room and took off her jacket placing it in a chair to the side. She slipped next to William noticing how long she'd been gone and William stayed up waiting for her.  
  
"I get to go home tomorrow," he said huskily and sleepily.  
  
"Oh, yay," She laughed. "Um.William?"  
  
"Hmm." he closed his eyes, and he was barely conscious.  
  
"Never mind," she shook her head and slipped next to him on the bed.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
"Ok, we're home, " Buffy smiled to him as she helped him into the house.  
  
"Finally," he forced a smiled. Buffy sat him on the couch and put the bag of things he would need from the hospital, gauzes, some medicine, etc. His ankle had been dislocated, and was all better now. His arm in a sling, which would be off in a month or to, and those damned broken ribs, she thanks God that he didn't have amnesia.  
  
He sat on the couch cringing a little in pain that tingled through his ribcage.  
  
"Well, I got to go," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Where," he looked up at her with a pout.  
  
"See Giles about a guy," she teased.  
  
"Who," his pout grew while he watched her walk towards him.  
  
"Oh, this handsome man, he's sexy and sweet." she continued on her teasing.  
  
"What?" He glared.  
  
"Oh look at that, I like that, makes you look all dangerous," She grinned running her thumb over his scarred eyebrow, watching him go crazy. She captured his lips and he kissed her back until he pulled away.  
  
"Were you serious," he said with a little bit of worry in his voice. Buffy laughed a bit and shook her head 'no' and kissed him deeply again. William snaked his un-slung arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled against his lips and sat on one of his knees. "Alright, go then," He pulled away and twirled her waist so she was standing up.  
  
"Hey William," She began.  
  
"Yeah," he questioned looking up at her.  
  
"When I was reading. They said that people every 100 years get your powers. and well, if this is right, and you have these powers. It says that they have a tattoo on the back, above the shoulder blades, I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah," He nodded and turned around. Buffy ran her ringers from his shoulders down the bottom of his shirt, and his body curved into them. She pulled the shirt up above his shoulders then, there they were. She traced the wings that graced his soft skin with her index finger. Buffy kiss his back which sent a shiver down William's spine as warm lips hit his cool skin. She slipped the shirt completely off trailing kisses along his shoulder blades. William turned around looking at her. He lifted her chin and brushed her lips teasingly and kissed her lightly almost as if asking for her kiss. She kissed him back wrapping an arm around his neck. Buffy's jacket slipped to the floor, without breaking the kiss. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
Hehe! Well I'm not really a big fan of the whole pre-marital sex thing (I know, old fashion me, but what can I say!) so. *looks around* I just left it there! You like? Yes? No? Let me know! I hope that this is sorta makes up! The stupid Microsoft word didn't tell me how many pages it was. And sorry it was late, I had exams eek! I hope I did well; we had to write a essay in class. UH! Well please review! And I'll try to update like fast. because we don't have school Fri. and I only have one exam tomorrow! Then no school Friday and Christmas Holidays! -Irony 


	17. Vamp to be or not to be

OOO OOO! YAY! I'm glad I got reviews! THANK YOU! I was soo happy when I got back from shopping I wrapped my presents and check my mail for reviews! And it inspired me to write even though I have to finish drawing this picture before Christmas so I can give it to my friend! Uh. lol well I hope you enjoy with chapter! Let me know with your reviews! And if this isn't up by Sat. then it won't be up till Monday BECAUSE I have church Sun.  
  
I don't own any of these characters.But William would be a nice present for Christmas!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Hanna: Ah Hanna! Lol! First one to review! Thank ya! :-D You'll just find out on your own now won't ya!?  
  
Charisma1525: lol Thanks! I'm glad you like my chappy!  
  
Fastpilot: lol Buffyverse, well If there was another tattoo in the Buffy world, I didn't know about it when I wrote this. I just thought the tattoo would be a cool touch! *Shrugs*  
  
Susan, Ivy, and Cakes: New readers yay! Thanks for the review!  
  
Spuffylover4Ever556: Hey thanks to the review. Well I had to continue as far as I did to prove a point. So go read! Lol  
  
Menyl goddess of Manipulation: um. thanks! Lol? ATTENTION everyone and fastpilot: I wanted to explain just incase you didn't understand something that was brought to my attention.  
  
When I said: The slayer in her that she had been repressing shot forth. It ment that she had been trying to act all normal and like hiding her slayer side. But when William said she loved her she stiffened up and felt like she was the slayer again and you know she couldn't say I love you back!? Does that clear it up?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
William pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Buffy a little confused. She smiled at him weakly and then her face slipped to concern when he continued looking at her. Buffy took William's hand and lead him up the stairs and she found his room, right at the top of the stairs. Buffy turned around to William kissed his lips softly waiting for him to do something. He slowly began to kiss her back and then he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered.  
  
"I love you. Buffy," he smiled and kissed her forehead before leaning his head back against hers and waited for her reply. He wrapped her arms around her and felt her stiffness. William frowned against her skin and Buffy giggled feeling her slayer senses all giddy like.  
  
"I-I love you too," she smiled and began to giggle. William's face lit up and he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Buffy smiled against his lips as her hand traveled up his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy woke up to William's warm breath over her face and a soothing patterns being drawn on her lower back. She looked to Williams other hand that was still in a sling. She began to laugh startling William and he looked down at her. Buffy lifted her head off of his warm chest and her hand off his chiseled and broken abs smilng at him.  
  
"What," He raise an eyebrow and tilted his head.  
  
"Your arm. It's just funny." she giggled. William began to lift his arm, but pain restrained him. Buffy pulled back and looked around the room while William watched the tan beauty, he noticed a scratched that marred the beautiful skin on her lower back.  
  
"What happened luv?" He ran his finger under the mark and watched her shiver.  
  
"Dunno probably from a fight," she remarked quickly.  
  
"Oh," William sat up pulling on a pair of sweatpants from the ground and sliding them on. He turned around to see Buffy wrapped in a sheet kneeling on the bed behind him. William sat in front of her and brushed her lips his little traditional way then kissed her. William suddenly stopped just sat there his eyes wide and he began quivering like he was having a seizure.  
  
"W-William?" Buffy cried and then watched his eyes turn white. William's wings glowed white instead of the black that had been there before. William's vision fogged and then he was transported into another time.  
  
Buffy was in. the park. And, he was there. William watched it from a distance as the two kiss. Then he pulled back and turned into.into a vampire. Buffy screamed and punched William's other self *let's call him VOW as Vision of William*. She shed tears and watched and Wings wiped the blood from his forehead and then punch Buffy back.  
  
"No..No." He whispered in real life, then his body pulsed once more and he came to. He looked at Buffy in horror.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Buffy frowned.  
  
"H-help me," he pleaded holding his head in pain.  
  
"With what.Will, what happened," she shook him.  
  
"You. and me," he began shakily, "we were in. the park, I think it was the park. And then I turned into," he sounded like he was going to cry.  
  
"A."  
  
"Vampire I think," he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, you not one yet. because you. you could go out into the sunlight," she slipped on one of William's big sweaters he handed her and began to pace around the room, "So, all we have to do is keep you away from all vampires. and we can watch you. Right? Giles can help." Buffy ran to the phone, but William put his hand over the handset. Buffy looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, and then picked up the phone dialing Giles with William's arm around her waist.  
  
"Hello, Giles." Buffy's voice quivered. but if William wasn't paying close attention to her he wouldn't have caught it. "Um. William had a vision and he was a vampire. But, but. he isn't one now! We just need to keep him safe so he doesn't get bitten you know. We could like keep him safe over there with weapons and everything." She mumbled on, William backed away glaring angrily. He wasn't defenseless. He could take care of himself he was a freaking federal agent. He was trained for this, he definitely didn't need protecting.  
  
When William turned around Buffy was pulling on her jeans.  
  
"Ok. come on," she smiled pulling her hair into a pony tail. William wasn't looking at her; he continued to look out the window. "William." she titled her head to the side and watched his body's muscled ripple as he stiffened and his jaw clenched. "What's wrong?"  
  
William mussed up his hair and held his head for a minute pushing away the pain that was swelling up inside. "I'm fine. You go ahead. I'll catch up later. I need to get some gas and I got to pick something up," He explained.  
  
"I think that we should stay together, I mean, we don't know when-" she was cut off.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't think I need protecting," he snapped and turned away holding his head still.  
  
"Of course not, I- I would just feel better if," she trailed off. "Please," she whispered.  
  
William turned to her, lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "Please," she gasped when he pulled back.  
  
"You don't give up do you pet?" he smiled.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Fine," he gave up taking her hand. He grabbed a shirt and his jacket then walked down stairs while putting them on. He grabbed the keys on the table by the door and held the door open for her and watched her walk out smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, can I get a cup of hot chocolate," she clasped her hands together begging. "Please please," she pouted.  
  
"Fine," he laughed and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running to the hot chocolate machine. William laughed pulling out his wallet.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked into the Magic Box with William following behind from holding the door. She took a sip of the hot chocolate she begged William for and made her way to the "research table". William moped behind a little embarrassed that he had to be protected.  
  
"Hey Will," Xander shook his hand, "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Xander. I don't know, you tell me," he shrugged looking over Xander's shoulder.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and turned back to talking with Willow. William watched Xander join his fiancée behind the counter and then Giles walk towards the table with Buffy, Willow and Tara.  
  
"Um. William, W-what exactly can you remember from the vision?" Giles looked at him interested to learn about them.  
  
"Well. There was me and Buffy. I think we were in a park and. I turned into a v-vampire and Buffy was crying then she punched me and I just punched her back, just punched her back," William's stare was blank not believing anyone she hit a woman, for ANY reason.  
  
"Right. Well I don't know much about your visions, but I'll do some research maybe the best thing to do is stay here, or maybe stay in one of our houses." Giles adjusted his glasses while William sat in the empty chair next to Buffy. "Buffy maybe he should stay at your house, or if you feel more comfortable in your own home. Willow and Tara can do a spell and Buffy can get some weapons. Or you could just stay here." He suggested.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," William looked over to Buffy, "Whatever you want to do pet," he nodded.  
  
"Oh if it's in the future, maybe we should do a spell, because we don't know if it's going to be tonight or tomorrow night! And I'm sure, he'd want to sleep in his house," Tara interrupted the silence.  
  
"Good idea," Anya beamed a smile.  
  
"Alright then, sorry to drag you down here," Giles nodded. "Buffy why don't you just stay with William, Willow and Tara can do the spell from here,"  
  
"It's alright," William replied.  
  
"Ok, Hey! Will you know how to use any weapons?" Buffy asked while the others got stuff for the spell.  
  
"Mostly guns, but I'm a quick learner," he explained and saw Buffy's baffled expression then she got up walking to a chest across the room.  
  
"Good," She picked up 2 swords and 2 axes along with a bag of stakes and some daggers. William followed Buffy to the car and closed the door after she put everything in. "Ok, let's go,"  
  
"Now," he questioned.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded climbing into a new truck. "Hey where did you get the money for a new truck," she wondered as he climbed into the other side.  
  
"Inheritance. Why?" he cocked his head to the side studying her for a second before turning on the car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, So don't invite ANYONE in, no one except me but you shouldn't have to. Because I'm not going to be leaving,"  
  
"Yes captain," he teased.  
  
"And don't forget it," she laughed sitting on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his non broken arm around her waist. William raised an eyebrow to her grinning his oh so sexy grin. Buffy leaned forward kissing him lightly then deepening the kiss pulling him closer.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be protecting me pet. not seducing me," he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Uh," she teased un-straddling his knees but as she was walking away a hand grabbed her hand and turned her around.  
  
"You can seduce me all you wish, luv," he chuckled standing up and brushing his lips with hers teasingly before kissing her deeper. William pulled away and watched Buffy catch her breath. She rubbed her hand over the beard that was beginning to grow along William's cheeks and chin.  
  
* * *  
  
William disappeared upstairs while Buffy clanged around in the kitchen looking for food. He lathered shaving cream onto his face and began dragging the blade across his skin.  
  
"Finally shaving," she questioned standing at his side.  
  
"Funny," he looked over at her.  
  
"Let me do it," she hesitated.  
  
"I got it,"  
  
"Please," she stuck out her bottom lip pouting. William looked over at her and put the razor on the counter after cleaning it in the sink. Buffy smiled and sat on the counter with William between her knees. She raised the blade bringing it down across his cheek making sure not to cut him.  
  
"Eh, Watch it pet," He clenched his jaw.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to cut you. Trust me, geeze," she snickered giving him a playful kiss on the cheek then going back to shaving the other side.  
  
"Kind of hard to when you're digging a razor into my cheek," he held onto her wrist. Buffy sighed and finished off his cheek when he let go.  
  
"See, didn't cut you," She said smugly holding his chin and moving his head side to side examining her work.  
  
"Yeah." he smiled.  
  
"See what happens when you trust people," she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him a little bit closer.  
  
"Mhmm," he nodded smiling back. William watched Buffy's smiling face then his mind went into his FBI life. He loved the rush of being an agent, he missed his friends. He loved Buffy, but he loved his life back home.  
  
"Earth to William," Buffy's voice rang through his ears. He jumped finding Buffy whispering in his ear.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"What were ya thinking about," she frowned.  
  
"I was thinking that I need to tell you something," He said in a hushed tone, because they were so close. "Come on," He turned around and she slid onto his back in a piggy back ride. William sat her down on the bed and he sat in front of her.  
  
"What is it," she replied situating herself on the bed.  
  
William cracked his knuckles, a nervous habit, and gulped. "You promise you won't get mad and storm out of here like the stupid idiot I was? And leave me for vampire bait," he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Depends. why," she looked down at him.  
  
"Nope, you have to promise,"  
  
"Fine I promise,"  
  
"Well, I didn't really come here because I have to start school next semester. But I do have to start up school again. And I will be starting my 3rd year up. that's all true. But my mother and father were always away, because they were FBI Agents. But they did secret missions. And when they died. I-I sort of took over their job." He looked at her, but she didn't say a word she just stared at him. "And, I came here because they wanted information on y-you luv," He hesitated on calling her that. "I'm the best they have. I guess I inherited it from my parents, but I told them I wasn't going to do it anymore! I didn't tell them anything about you," he exclaimed and watched tears fill Buffy's eyes. "Please Buffy, luv, say something," he leaned forward on his knees and began to lean forward to hug her, but a fist hit his chest, a weak punch, just trying to push him back. William continued to lean closer until another one hit his chest.  
  
"No," she cried. "No no no!" she began swing her arms out, but William caught both her wrists. Buffy slid off of the bed and onto the floor only to be covered by the wait of William's body. "Please, no," she continued to cry and the began pulling her arms away from William, but his grip only tightened. She hit his chest and strained against his arms. When he dropped her arms thinking she calmed down he found a burning tingle cross his cheek and then another on the other one. She went to do it again, but William caught her arms and pushed them to the floor. "Get off me, Get OFF," she screamed  
  
He he, ever heard the expression. All good things must come to an end. Well have they? Will they? You'll find out next chapter and I except lots of reviews!!! Lol or else! *grins* Well did you like the chapter? Let me know with reviews!  
  
-A truly obsessed Spuffy fan -Irony 


	18. Vamp to be or not to be Cont

Hey guys! I don't own any of these characters! But guess what I got for Christmas from my friend!? Just guess! A Spike cardboard cut out!!!!!!!! EEK! I was like screaming lol it's like 5'11" tall! Lol!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jordan: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story and don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Oh my God, lol I will write more! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Keya: Yay new reader! Hey thanks! I'm soo happy you like my story and that you reviewed!  
  
Susan: lol yeah lol! More I'll get ya more!  
  
Jinet: Ooo lol you've been waiting for that chapter eh? Lol Well I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks!  
  
Oh and ( I got a review that sorta put me out of my writing mood. *frowns* but never fear a Christmas party and a visit with all of my friends and a talking brought me right back on my feet. and *looks around* I planted roots. lol Anyway. I'm so happy! Well Bye!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
"Buffy calm down please," he whispered in her ear trying to calm her down, still holding her to the floor with his weight. William petted her hair whispering into her ear trying to calm her down. She finally stopped fighting and just cried. William kissed her cheek and her temple then wiped away the tears rolling down those cheeks. "Shh shh," he soothed her hoping she wouldn't hate him. Buffy sighed and relaxed against the soft carpet. She turned her head to the side staying away from his intense stare. Did she have that much forgiveness? She hadn't exactly told him about being a slayer either. And well. S-she did l-love him. but right now she hated him on top of that love. She turned and looked into his eyes. She stared at him, and he watched her waiting for something.  
  
"W-why couldn't you have told me sooner," she cried still looking back towards the door and not up at him.  
  
"What, what do you mean luv?" he leaned back on his lower legs holding her down but not applying all of his weight on her stomach.  
  
"Why couldn't you have told me sooner. before I fell in love with you," she began crying again and looked back to William with tear filled eyes.  
  
"You still love me," He smiled.  
  
She laughed a bit, crying a little less, and she nodded. William frowned slightly and slid to the side onto the plush carpet next to her. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"God I love you pet," he whispered.  
  
"I love you to," she smiled and wiped off a few tears. William kissed her on the cheek and then lightly on the lips.  
  
The couple pulled a part when they heard a crash downstairs and then a yelp. Buffy jumped up and William scrambled after her. When they reached the 1st floor the window that had once been behind the couch was now scattered around the room. Buffy watched as 6 dogs continued to try to jump into the house, but were knocked back by the shield. Buffy watched the dogs, some were skinless others just looked like a bear had gashed their necks or stomachs open.  
  
"Oh," Buffy covered her mouth at the revolting site and turned around bumping into William. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. William watched what could have been his fate if he had not been with Buffy this morning. Buffy turned around angrily and picked up an axe from the ground.  
  
"Pet," William grabbed her arm. Buffy pulled it free and walked towards the window.  
  
"Stay in the house," she looked over her shoulder at him and jumped out of the house chopping off the head of a skinless dog. She watched it explode in dust. She quickly broke off the tip of the wooden handle and shoved it into a dog jumping on her back. She spun the ax hitting another before a scratch ran along her arm. She yelped before swinging the axe behind her and cutting two heads off. Buffy watched the other as it leaped towards her, she turned the axe around quickly and let the dog impale himself upon it. When Buffy looked up two vampires stood in the distance. Buffy watched the two for a moment before turning to see that William was no longer where she had last saw him. "William." She yelled. no answer. She walked back into the house still holding the axe, when she turned the corner she saw William on the floor holding his head and the wings on his back were glowing. Buffy rushed to him and watched his muscled ripple when she touched him. She turned him over and his eyes were foggy white and he took a raspy breath.  
  
William watched glimpses shoot through his mind and they got stronger when a presence neared him.  
  
There they were Buffy and William dancing in. the bronze and then Xander and Anya in the corner of the room. then Tara and Willow. Then he saw a close up on a man and a woman, the man had brown hair, the other black. She wore a Victorian style dress and the man wore a black trench coat and his hair was spiked up. Then the two were terrorizing the people and began to drain the blood of two. William coughed himself into reality and sighed when he saw Buffy hovering over him.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and held his head painfully. "I can't handle this," he clutched his head curling into a fetal position.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear and backed up to the couch afraid to touch him.  
  
"N-no," he held his hand out, "Come here luv,"  
  
"I don't want you to get another vision,"  
  
"What are you going to do stay away from me forever?"  
  
"y-yeah," she whispered.  
  
"No, pet, no! I was just. No!" he quickly sat up and then hunched over and held his head again. He grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her into his lap. "Look. All better," he gave her one of his melting grins.  
  
Buffy gave him a kiss and when she pulled away he looked at her a little astonished. He brushed his lips against hers then gave her a real kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what did you see." Buffy questioned drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Oh. um, there were these two. A whelp, he wore a black trench coat. brown hair. And he was with this odd bird. black hair, a old fashion dress. Victorian. They were vampires. they began to bite these two people. That's the last I saw. then I came back." He motioned to the room.  
  
"Drusilla and. Angel," Buffy replied in a hushed tone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
HEWO! Here's my present to all of you! Lol!? Hey what else am I supposed to do? I've been thinking about this all day and I figure.. might as well get it out of my head. and give you a chapter. Because I probably won't be able to give you one from Fri.. until like a few days after Monday. well I might be able to since I'm bringing my laptop. but I'm still not sure If I'm going! But my Uncle passed away a few days ago (. and we're going up north for the funeral. but I don't know if I want to you know so sad. But!? I dunno! So I'll see. people in my family ALWAYS pass away around Christmas. usually around new years but this is close. anyway! Please review I really want some lol! Well Buh Bye and Merry Christmas! -Irony 


	19. Quick Learner

Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter… but I haven't really been able to get on long… because I have to use the phone line… And when I do get on I am talking with a friend from home or something like that!? Anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own any of these characters… only the story… And my cardboard cut out of Spike lol!  
  
Spuffy the witch: Thanks! And Thanks for the review!  
  
Spikes-luv: heh! Yeah your right… forgot about that!  
  
Spike414: Lol thanks… you sound like my I read like a whole bunch of fan fics… I put them all under favorites under the last chapter and go check every day to see if they updated.  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: lol creepy dogs hehe!  
  
Slayerkid: Yeah no spikey vampire lol… But who know where my master plan leads. *chuckles* Oh yeah! Definitely more spuffy! Would I be writing a SPUFFY fic if there was no Spuffy!? Well it's more like Wiffy? Lol but ya know! Whatever!  
  
Natalie Elizabeth: Lol yeah I like whelp to lol! Though I don't like the person who is the whelp! Die angel! lol… hm… *looks around suspisously*  
  
Brey'sMaster: lol hey what can I say! You don't like it skip those parts lol!   
  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Drusilla and Angel… Angelus…" she corrected herself.  
  
"Who is that," William said running his fingers through his hair trying to ease his headache.  
  
"Vampires…" she replied with no emotion in her eyes.  
  
"That good right luv… You can just kill them? Right…" he smiled at her.  
  
"I-it's not that easy…" she sighed.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well… I used to d-date, Angel… Before he lost his soul… and turned all evil and tried to kill my family,"  
  
"What!" He stood up quickly, "Now I really don't understand! Pet, He tried to kill you and your ok with that? You can just dismiss it," he seemed to growl.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare! You don't know a thing about it!"  
  
"And why's that? Hmm?" He locked eyes with her, "Cause you won't tell me anything? Won't share anything? You stay in this little box luv… this little world… and you to freaking afraid to let anyone in!" he threw his hands up frantically.   
  
"Oh yeah you have no room to talk! Mr. Secret Agent man,"  
  
"That's not fair,"  
  
"Why not? It's the same thing!" She shouted.  
  
He growled and turned away walking towards the living room. "There's something you're not telling me… about this whelp,"  
  
"N-no I'm not," she looked at him innocently.  
  
"Yes there is!" he rushed to her standing inches away from her. "What is it? What…" He touched her arm and his eyes flashed white. He quickly pulled away taking a step back. "You love him… Don't you pet," William looked into her eyes searching for answers. His blue eyes poured into her emeralds. When she didn't answer William sat in the chair next to him just staring at the ground in front of him. So much happened that day… life wasn't normal… would it ever be? He loved her but did she ever love him? "Life was so much easier before I came here," he whispered still staring.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked backed towards William's house cautiously. She stretched out her hand and knocked lightly on the wooden door.   
  
"Yeah," William opened the door and when he noticed it was Buffy standing in front of him he froze. "Pet," he nodded.  
  
"When you asked me before… I still loved him… But now I did love him. And now, I-I love you," She fidgeted suddenly feeling vulnerable. William quickly grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her close hugging her. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too," Buffy let out a heavy sigh in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry," Her voice quivered. William just nodded and replied the same. He was so good She thought.   
  
"Come pet, why don't we go ask old Rupe about what to do," He suggested. Buffy nodded and held onto Williams hand as they headed towards the Magic Box.  
  
***  
  
"Vampire dogs," Giles questioned rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"Angel and Drusilla," he repeated quickly glancing at William.  
  
"Yes," She nodded watching William explore the store.  
  
"Hm…I don't know what they could be here for…" He began looking through some books. "I'll look up vampire dogs, maybe they are part of some ritual… and why they would want William… I don't know. Maybe because of his visions…"   
  
"So should we continue to like to protect him?"  
  
"Yes, but maybe not as heavily… They will try to attack at a time we don't expect most likely… I'm thinking you go to The Bronze tonight… and wait for them… Go about like the vision showed it, but when they come you'll be ready. Stop them at the door. William you know how to use a sword?" Giles looked around.  
  
"Where'd he go," Xander questioned.  
  
"He's in the back," Buffy nodded. "We have time, if he doesn't I'll teach him."  
  
"Alright," Giles agreed. "How about all of you go with her," He turned to the scoobies.   
  
"What time," Anya smiled.  
  
"Nine," Willow nodded.  
  
"That's good," Buffy nodded. "See you then," she picked up two swords and two axes and headed into the back room.  
  
"What's this?" he questioned motioning to the room he was in.  
  
"This… Is the training room," she explained putting the weapons in a weapons cabinet. "You're going to have to learn how to use some weapons," she tosses a sword into the hair handle up.  
  
William caught the sword and twirled it in his hand.  
  
"Now, If you have a problem with hitting people now's the time to get over it," she held her own sword.   
  
"Done," he smirked. "So how do we do this?"  
  
"The best way, hands on," she jumped at him. William raised his sword and pushed hers down. Buffy raised her sword again giving blows, all of which he blocked. Buffy thrust her sword forward, William jumped back right before it made contact with his skin. He kicked hitting the handle, he watched the sword flip through the air and he caught it by the handle spinning them in his hand.  
  
"I'm a quick study," he smirked and tossed her sword aside. He squatted down sweeping under Buffy's feet. She fell on her back and quickly got up again. William punched to the left and right of her face. He fell backwards when Buffy swept his legs. He tucked and landed on his feet holding the sword to Buffy's throat. She looked at him in shock that she had been caught.  
  
Buffy roundhouse kicked his sword to the side and punched at William's face. He quickly did two back handsprings landing in a squatted position leaning forward on his hands. He picked up the sword he tossed aside and watched Buffy pick up his. She swung the sword down heavily and was stopped with the clash of metal on metal. She looked down at William who was holding his sword up with two hands. William stood up still pushing against Buffy's sword. "How about we try something new," she suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," he dropped the sword to his side. William handed Buffy the sword and watched her walk to the cabinet. William sighed and pulled his shirt off leaving him in black pants, a contrast to his creamy skin. When Buffy turned around she stopped quickly watching William put his shirt on the couch on the other side of the room. The muscles on his back rippled with every movement, and the black wings were the only thing marring his back.  
  
"Ok, do you want to try hand to hand combat, or with weapons of choice?" She snapped out of her stare.   
  
"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. Buffy pulled out an axe and walked away from the cabinet. William shrugged and pulled out a long wooden pole covered in metal on one side. He spun it around satisfied with his choice and walked over to her.  
  
"Ready?" She spun the axe at him when he nodded. William held up the poled stopping her axe. Buffy kicked William in the stomach which sent him stumbling back. He snapped the left side covered in metal towards Buffy and she blocked it with the handle of the axe. He lifted the other side of the rod hitting Buffy in the side. She winced and pushed him away. Buffy did a cartwheel leaving her axe on the ground. She punched William's stomach; he quickly began spinning the pole in front of him hitting her hands away. When he stopped Buffy round housed him, but her cause her ankle. He flipped her back and she landed on her feet.  
  
Buffy punched at his face and he ducked left and right until, his feet were swept from under him. He back and when he looked up Buffy was sitting on his stomach. He looked at her for a minute before kissing her roughly. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. He sprung up so he was standing straight up and he looked down at Buffy. Before she replicated his movements and stood up, he rolled the pole fast enough to raise it a little and he kicked it into his hand.  
  
Buffy kicked him in the stomach getting upset and watched him fly into the wall. William dropped to the ground in a slumped position and Buffy ran to him.  
  
"Shoot, William, are you ok," she stopped in front of him and she quickly fell back. She was about to sit up when William's weight held her down. He grinned that of so sexy grin and tilted his head to the side, when she smiled back he kissed her lips in a light kiss, a big contrast to the way they had been fighting. He captured Buffy's hands as they began searching the low of his back. He pulled them up to the side of Buffy's shoulders. Buffy broke the kiss and looked at him. "How are you ok after being slammed into-" William caught Buffy's lips in another kiss before she could finish her question.   
  
Buffy rolled on top of William and sat on his stomach again.   
"Don't do that," she grinned, and when William's hands found their way around her waist she pushed them to the ground like he had. "How," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, I'm fine! See," he held onto her hands and held them out exposing his chest more. Buffy looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I see," she grinned wider and leaned down to kiss him again. Her hands roamed his body until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Um… Buffy, is everything alright?" Giles stepped in to see the two kissing. "Right, ok… I'll be out here," he quickly ducked out.  
  
"P-pet," William held his hands at her sides, "Maybe we shouldn't… here," He hesitated.   
  
"I think, maybe your right," she looked around, "Giles would freak," she laughed giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Buffy slipped off him looking back into the desire filled blue depths.  
  
***  
  
  
"So… that the plan," Anya questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded looking around the bronze.  
  
  
  
OKIES SOO sorry for the delay guys! I was busy with the funeral and couldn't really get on a lot, because I had to use their phone line… and with the funeral everyone was calling… So I didn't want to block them. Anyways it's finally here! And I hope you all like it! Please let me know with reviews! Thanks!  
-Irony 


	20. The Bronze

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Well ya know. sowwy I'm lagging behind, but ya see I've been busy I just started all new classes. And they all just assigned me a lot of homework! And I had dance so.I barely had time to take a shower and like 10 minutes to type this out! EEK! No! lol Oh well don't worry! Cause I'm still writing away! Hehe!  
  
I don't own any of these character's just the story! Oh and I bumped the ratings to PG-13. Because well I dunno the fighting the kissing? And does anyone pay attention to the ratings?  
  
OHHH IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!! I was hoping ya know. if ya want a really long chapter that. I could get to 200 for the 20th chapter? Eh. it was just an idea! Thanks to!  
  
Hanna: AHHHHHHH!!!! Yay! Lol Good to see that name again! I thought I lost another reader. cause I haven't been getting' a lot of my old readers. lately! But thanks for the review! I'm glad you all liked the training room scene I was afraid it would be like hard to follow.  
  
Natalie Elizabeth: Hey! Awesome! It was so cool!  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Lol I am writing more! Thanks for the review.  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: hehe shirtless Spike. yeah I could have gone into a page on how good Spike looks shirtless but! Thanks for the review!  
  
Charisma1525: Glad you like the fighting scene! And thanks for the review!  
  
Fastpilot: Woohoo fun to see familiar names! Lol Secret agent man! Yeah I thought you guys would like the whole. 'Not here, ya think,' hehe  
  
Slayerkid: Hehe just all part of my master plan! Muwhahah!  
  
  
  
"Ok, so when they come in Willow is going to freeze the room before they get to anyone. We're going to going to get over there by the time it unfreezes, but were going to try to ease them into the back ally, where Anya, Xander and Tara will be waiting, try not to cause a scene."  
  
"Alright," They all reply in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
The Bronze 5 minutes to showtime.  
  
"Come on," William whispered to her with a smirk and a wink grabbing her hand as she trailed along with him towards the dance floor. Buffy rested her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely. Buffy smiled resting her head on his chest feeling completely safe in his arms. Buffy kissed his neck and he pulled back slightly tilting her head up with his fingers and kissing her lightly. Suddenly the world stopped around them. literally.  
  
Buffy turned around quickly ready to fight and they both began running through the mass of frozen bodies. Both came to a stop in front of Angelus and Drusilla when everything picked up again.  
  
"Buffy," Angel snared.  
  
"Angelus," she nodded.  
  
"And who is this might I ask?" He looked William over holding onto Drusilla.  
  
"No, you may not," She held her hand up, "Should we take this outside?" she looked over his shoulder to the door.  
  
"If we must," he glared at William then looked back to Buffy  
  
"Oh do we have too," Drusilla dawdled.  
  
"Yes," he snapped and briskly turned around with his jacket flapping behind him.  
  
Buffy filed in forming a circle around the two vampires in the alley.  
  
"What is this?" he growled quickly turning to look Buffy in the face.  
  
"Why are you back?" She took a step forward.  
  
"Old friend called,"  
  
"Daddy when are we going to see Glory," Drusilla danced.  
  
"Glory," Buffy looked to Xander and was suddenly caught off guard when Angelus' fist connected with her jaw. Buffy looked at him with shock then found him on the ground with William standing over him.  
  
"You don't hurt daddy," Drusilla chanted and chased after Xander.  
  
"You got guts kid," Angelus gripped his jaw.  
  
"Yeah, come on," William danced from foot to foot in a fighting stance waiting for him to attack.  
  
"William, this is my fight," Buffy wiped away the blood and glared at Angelus.  
  
"Listen to your girlfriend kid," William quickly lashed out giving another shot that sent Angelus back. "There's something about you." Angelus sniffed the air and got a kick in the stomach.  
  
"Maybe there is, but you won't have time to find out," William held onto a stake and held it to Angel's heart pushing him up against a wall.  
  
"Hm. not bad," Angelus taunted and hit William in the head with his head. He kicked William in the chin and punched him in the cheek.  
  
William took a step back then swept under Angel's feet and kicked him then lifted him pushing him into the wall. Then Buffy's fist was the next thing to make contact with William's chin. William flew three feet and slid across the ground. He shook his head pulling himself into a standing position and looked at Buffy in shock.  
  
"I said this is my fight," Buffy repeated and watched William intently. William looked at her angrily then was knocked over by a pack of vampire wolves. When he looked back up Buffy was fighting Angelus.  
  
William felt scratches tear at his skin as he quickly became enraged. William did a front flip knocking them into the ally wall. He landed safely and blood dripped down his arm. He grabbed a sword they had placed in a bag. He held it in one hand awaiting the attacks.  
  
"Attack him puppies.He hurt daddy," Drusilla smiled. At the sound of her voice the dogs lunged at William. He lifted his sword and sliced off the head of one. A skinless dog clamped down on William's arm William cried out in pain and threw the dog off leaving a gash down his arm. William kicked up a stake and threw it at the dog in front of him and sliced the head of the one that bit him, and slumped against the wall holding his arm. William watched Willow and Xander defend themselves against minions as Buffy battled Angelus. They seemed to be getting no where, trading blows and scratches.  
  
William leaned against his sword and made his way to the crowd stabing a minion that towered over Willow.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled and quickly began helping Xander. William coughed and wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. His eyes fogged over and finally turned black as he collapsed to the pavement.  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this," Buffy joked injecting some of the medicine already given to them by the doctors. William coughed himself into conciousness and looked up at a scratched up Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded sitting up and scratching his head. "So the whelp,"  
  
"Ran away," she interrupting him and smiled.  
  
"Ninny," he laughed and looked at his arm. He quickly looked around and picked up his jacket from the seat couch. He smiled a hidden relief when he felt the small object in a pocket of the jacket.  
  
"Alright well, I have class today!"  
  
"When's it end? I'll pick you up," he pointed with his thumb to his truck.  
  
"Um. I only have one class today. It ends at noon," Buffy said a silent 'yay' to herself.  
  
"Good, we can go have lunch then," he looks down at the carpeted floor and when he looks back up is given a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye," she smiled and disappeared out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy could almost scream as the hour dragged by. Then what was that? It sounded like heaven to her ears. It was. it was. the bell! Buffy sprung from her seat as the professor dismissed the class. Buffy shoved her books in the locker and when she passed by Willow's class still in session, noticing she would be there for hours. Buffy opened the door to find William's new truck outside . Where did he get that new car, maybe the FBI gave him one. she wondered.  
  
"Hey pet," William opened the door from the inside.  
  
"Hey," she smiled sliding on the seat next to him and closing the door.  
  
"Thanks for picking me up, I'm starving," she added.  
  
"Alright, where do you want to go," William shifted gears and drove off. Buffy noticed his extra carefulness of not taking his eyes off the road and his white knuckled grip on the wheel.  
  
"Anywhere that serves food,"  
  
"I think I can handle that," he laughs not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
* * *  
  
"UH that little wretch," Glory's blonde curls shake with her head. "What does she treasure most BESIDES boy wonder, minions," Glory turns to the men in robes.  
  
"Her sister? Mom?"  
  
"Ah, that's it. Her sister, minions bring me her sister. And the slayer will follow! We are running out of time. The day is arriving and if were not ready you are all dead! Is that clear? Now we only have 2 days and we need that key!"  
  
"Yes your glorious one," The minions bow and scurry off.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Eek, what can I say? All things must come to an end.. and hey maybe if I get a lot of reviews on the last chapter I'll do a sequel. But only if you all want one. Anyway please review! Let me know it you liked the chapter PLEASE! I kinda figured this was being dragged out? So I decided to give it a deadline. Anyway please review! -Irony 


	21. Showtime

Hey guys! Hm... maybe I'll make it to 200 by the end of this story! Hehe!Can't be greedy Anyways I hope you like this chapter and let me know with reviews!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, just the story!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Spuffylover4ever556: Hey thanks for the review! Lo l yeah... Heh I didn't mean him to get hurt that time! Honestly! I just came out that way! Lol...  
  
Charisma1525: Hehe! I thought he fought kinda bravely 2! Well here's your update!  
  
Hanna: Lol definitely good! Oh no, he wasn't dreaming... Sorry I wrote it so you couldn't understand.... Lol well Onto my chappie!  
  
Slayerkid: Hey lol! Yeah if they would have let Dawn just none of this never would have happened! But then again would Buffy and Spike ever have gotten together... Don't get me wrong I wouldn't have minded if she jumped... I don't really like her *sorry to all those who do*! But hm... now I can't go squealing and telling ya what's going to happen now can I? *grins*  
  
Spikeslittledevil: Lol yeah trouble...Thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Showtime'  
  
Buffy enviously eyed the large cheeseburger and fries in front of her. Her stomach rumbled as she watched the waiter put William's food on the table.  
  
"Sure that's enough," William questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Hm.... might have to get dessert too," she snickered. William laughed and looked at his burger too.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter questioned.  
  
"No, thanks," William nodded and watched the man walk away. William reached his hand across the table and took one of Buffy's fries.  
  
"Hey get your own fries!" Buffy cradled her plate. William chuckled and took a bite of the hamburger in front of him. Buffy noticed a wince show on his face as he turned in the seat and when he reached out. "Are you alright?" Buffy hesitantly inquired noticing how much he was trying to hide intimation of pain.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," he nodded and went back to eating his burger. Buffy never took her eyes him while snacking away at her food.  
  
* * *  
  
William pulled the mail out of his mail box turning back to look at Buffy as he rolled up the window. William flipped though the mail until he came upon a white envelope marked in calligraphy. William set the rest aside sliding his finger under the flap of the envelop and tearing it open.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy questioned eagerly. William began reading aloud.  
  
"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Harris and Anya _____________,"  
  
"Oh my gosh I totally forgot they were getting married," Buffy blushed.  
  
"Well would you like to be my date pet?" he grinned.  
  
"Hm.... I guess," she joked. William frowned lightly, "Hey I was just joking," she smiled and playfully punched his arm. They climbed out of the car and began walking towards Buffy's house under the failing sun.  
  
"Buffy, Thank God your home," Joyce screeched frantically, "These things came... And they TOOK Dawn!" Joyce fanned herself. "You have to find her,"  
  
Buffy looked at her mom and shock and glanced at William who was heading towards the weapon chest. Then back to her frantic mother. "Ok mom, calm down... Don't worry we'll find Dawn, I want you to stay here... Now the things who took Dawn, were they kinda scrawny and greenish with spots?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah," Joyce sat on the couch. Buffy retrieve a glass of water and handed it to her mother.  
  
"Alright mom, I'll call you if we find anything out... Stay in the house and don't let ANYONE in," She nodded to William and they headed out the door. Buffy grabbed the cell phone out of William's pocket and dialed the Magic Box. "Hi Giles, Dawn was kidnaped... Yes, by Glory's minions..."  
  
* * *  
  
"She going to open the portal to release hell on earth," Giles stated.  
  
"Well isn't that just... great," Xander light heartedly laughed.  
  
"Heh, yeah," Buffy nodded... "I don't know what we could use that's strong enough... I mean nothing helps..." Buffy said gloomily.  
  
"OH! Wait wait, The hammer!" Anya jumped and walked over to the shelves. "Fight a god with the hammer of a god..."  
  
"Hm...." Buffy picked up the axe with ease, "This will do," she nodded. "Thanks! Alright... How about you all fight her minions, I'll fight Glory... And what ever you do if something happens to me stop Glory from cutting Dawn," Buffy nodded and watched each person grab a weapon. "Willow, can you and Tara do something, Anything to weaken Glory?"  
  
"Y-yeah," the two girls nodded.  
  
"Buffy, If Glory succeeds in opening the portal only the blood of the Key or her relative will open it,"  
  
"Not going to happen," Buffy stood next to William and he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes well-"  
  
"Giles, can you call my mom and tell her?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes, but Buffy,"  
  
"Alright guys, let's go..." Buffy looked to Giles before all the scoobies filed out the shop.  
  
* * *  
  
"You think you have a chance against me?" The short man in a tweed suit laughed. "I'll give the slayer your good-bye," He chuckled and shoved William off the tower.  
  
"NOOOO," Dawn cried and pulled at the chains.  
  
Buffy glared at Glory and raised the hammer. "You're a god, make it stop!" He forcefully brought the hammer down. Buffy continued her assault until Glory's form changed into a young mans. "Don't ever come back," She sneered and turned.  
  
"We won't," He coughed. Buffy ran up to the tower to find Dawn crying in pain and a portal opening 20 feet beneath her feet.  
  
"Buffy," she cried... "W-William," Buffy cut at the ropes not listening to Buffy.  
  
"Shh... Shhh," Buffy hugged Dawn.  
  
"Buffy the portal," The two girls looked over the edge of the tower and down the stream of lights.  
  
"Dawn... I-I want you to tell mom... I love her and William.... Tell my friends they need to hang in there and Dawn... I love you, I'll be with you all," Buffy wiped away a tear.  
  
"No... No buffy," Dawn let her tears keep falling.  
  
"I have to," Buffy turned to the edge of the tower. She looked down at her fate and took a deep breath.  
  
"Stop Buffy," A familiar voice called out. Who? Buffy turned around to see her mother holding onto her arm.  
  
"No mom,"  
  
"I will not bury my daughter!" Joyce shouted pulling Buffy back towards Dawn and herself. "I love you two, and no matter what happens I will always be with you," The two girls cried and clung to their mother. " I love you," Joyce cried and backed away from the two girls. Joyce looked at the two girls and fell backwards off the tower down to the portal below. Buffy and Dawn clung to each other crying and they slowly made their way down the stairs Buffy wiped her eyes and collected herself still crying inside, but she had to be strong for her friends.  
  
Dawn clung to Xander and Anya and finally to Willow and Tara while Buffy kicked the dust on the side.  
  
"W-where's William," Buffy quickly wide eyed... Please don't tell me he's dead I couldn't stand to have to people I love die in one day!  
  
"Oh Buffy," Dawn called out exasperated.  
  
"What?" Buffy felt the tears return as her sister's word's began to form from her sobs.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
EEK! What happened to William? Is he dead? And what about the man in the suit what happened to him? Where did he disappear to after cutting daw? Would he just leave and not be their to take the credit for opening hell? Will Buffy and Dawn and the rest of the scoobies get over Joyce's death? Stay tuned and you'll know soon! Don't worry! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow! Heh! Ok but PLEASE review! Sorry about the short chapter! But I didn't really want to write how they all got over there and all that stuff I skipped lol! Well buh bye!  
  
-Irony 


	22. Showtime The Aftermath

Hey guys! EEP sorry i was going to update yesterday but i didn't get home till late because after we watched a movie for youthgroup and it took a while! And i wasn't home in the morning! But here it is! What you've all been waiting for!  
  
  
Showtime 2  
  
  
Buffy's lip quivered as Dawn tried to explain...  
"S-s-spike," she whispered "s-s-aved me," She batted at tears, "H-he," she said between hiccups.  
  
"Is right here," a familiar voice called from shadows. Foot steps were heard, but only William's head emitted from the shadows. He wasn't looking at them, he looked down to the ground so intently you'd think he was having an argument with it.  
  
"Thank God," She smiled and ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. William wrapped his arms around her mid stomach and hugged her tightly. One hand held the back of her neck and he hugged her tightly as she continued to cry. The faint smell of vanilla crept upon him and he smiled lightly still holding her tightly. He took a step back still holding onto her and now they were completely in the shadows. Buffy didn't open her eyes, she continued to hold on. He turned her head to him and kissed her lightly on the lips then on the cheek. When Buffy opened her eyes she noticed why he had been staying in the shadows.  
  
Buffy took a step back watching William. He turned and looked at the wall not meeting her eyes and fidgeted under her gaze.  
  
"What happened to you?" She questioned circling him, she stopped behind him looking at two white wings that now were spread from his back.  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is being pushed off that tower and then flying back up and getting rid of that dude who hurt Dawn" Buffy watched him and when he turned around she noticed his shirt well was non existent from the wings. The sun was rising, and now the scoobies saw William and his wings.  
  
"Remarkable," Giles breathed. William looked at the group that now saw him and was a little afraid. Giles looked at William's wings in amazement eager to learn.  
  
"Luv," William whispered "Please," he pleaded. Buffy looked up at him and realized what he was talking about. She was looking at him like he was a thing, like he was a new creature to be studied.  
Buffy hugged William again and whispered in his ear...  
  
"I love you," William smiled and replied the same.  
  
"I love you too," he kissed her cheek.  
***  
  
"So you can fly," Giles began taking notes back in the Magic Box.  
  
"I guess," William heart beat stayed at a fast pace and his tension didn't drop since when he first got the wings. Buffy held his hand and felt how fast his heart was beating, she gave him a worried look and then went back to silence... She knew if she said a word she would cry.  
  
"I suppose everyone should go get some rest," Giles nodded to everyone. Buffy watched dawn sleep, she cried herself to sleep earlier... And where was she going to stay... Buffy didn't think she could take on a 13 year old...  
  
"She can sleep in the extra bed room at my house tonight.... She might not want to wake up in her room to find her mother..." William motioned to Dawn and his car. Buffy nodded and watched William pick up Dawn and lie her down in the back seat of the truck.   
  
When they got to his house William put Dawn in the extra bedroom on the first floor and went back to the living room where Buffy stood just looking at her surrounding.  
  
"She's in bed pet," he whispered and watched Buffy intently. She nodded and just stood there not turning around to face him. When he heard a small sniff he rushed to her and wrapped is arms around her. Buffy held her face in her hands and leaned into him. Without realizing it William's wings slowly dissapated as his pulse finally dropped to it's normal rate. He led Buffy up to the only other bed room in the house. He helped her take off her shoes and jacket and laid her into the bed. When he turned to leave she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Please stay," she whispered.  
  
William nodded and watched Buffy scoot over. He lie down behind her spooning her against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as she cried herself into unconsciousness  
  
***  
  
The Wedding. Reception  
A month later...  
  
Buffy looked over at William smiling. The bride and groom were having their first dance, and Anya looked beautiful. Xander looked stunning in his tuxedo and his freshly cut hair. Her eyes kept straying though towards William who looked equally if not better looking in his tux than Xander...  
  
William smiled back at Buffy and looked down to his hand that held a small silver ring, it had a diamond in the center with silver entwined around it, three tiny sapphires the color of his eyes and three small rubies as red as fire were set around the diamond in a gorgeous design. William looked back to Buffy and slipped the ring back into his pocket, where it had sat for weeks now. Would she say yes? He questioned looking out at the happy couple.  
  
When the song ended, everybody filed onto the dance floor.  
  
"Up for a dance luv," A smiled tugged and William's lips.  
  
"You bet," she smiled back and took his outstretched hand.   
  
Everything was going great, Buffy had options open for her everywhere. If she needed money William could get her a job for the FBI he said, and who knows Agent Buffy Summers doesn't sound so bad. And Dawn was doing fine... Still a bit sad, but I don't think it's quite something you can get over... The pain just seems to fade away one day. Dawn and I still live in that same old house and Giles is helping us get back on our feet. Yep everything is going great in the Buffy verse, but something tells me William can't stay here forever, but Buffy wouldn't give him up without a fight. If they made him move back then we'd be there with him. But I'm sure there is enough for him to do here the FBI would be please of.  
  
Buffy looked up to William smiling brightly and he motioned with his head to a balcony. "Come here love, there's something I want to show you..." William felt a little uneasy.  
  
"What," she questioned beaming him a smile and holding his hand as they stepped under the crescent moon. The flowers lined the hand rails and the large oak that stood outside was light with white Christmas light *even thought it wasn't' Christmas*   
  
"Um... I was wondering...." William got down on one knee in front of Buffy. "If you.... Buffy. Anne. Summers would marry me..." He looked hopefully up at her face as he pulled out the ring.  
  
"I don't know what to say," she breathed.  
  
"Say yes... say yes and make me the happiest man alive," He smiled widely waiting for her reply his sapphire eyes turning a dark blue with the reflection of the lights making it look like stars in his eyes.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wanna dedicate this to a few loyal fans.... Hanna and Spuffy lover4ever556 and Charisma1525  
And thanks to everyone else! It's been FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well guys! I think that opens up the story for possibilities if their's a sequel don't you lol!? Anyway tell me what you think about the chapter! And if you guys don't want a sequel... hey, it's been fun! 


End file.
